Broken Promises
by geekdad
Summary: Sequel to The May Never Forgive Us. Super Villains and Crime Lords are found savagely murdered, with their killer leaving behind a unique calling card. Dick Grayson is forced to reform his former team and its original members to investigate the murders, but could the killer actually be one of them? Nothing is what it seems.
1. Prologue

Broken Promises

Prologue

Roman Sionis didn't know how he had gotten here. He was paralyzed from the neck down, unable to feel or move his limbs. The last thing he remembered was sitting behind his desk back in Gotham going over shipping manifests, then everything went dark. There was no doubt in his mind that his spine was broken, but how much damage had occurred and if there was still time to reverse the paralysis remained unanswered. Suddenly his body was dropped into the snow and his blinders removed.

The man known as Black Mask did not recognize the figure that stood before him, but the individual seemed extremely familiar. Even through the howling blizzard that swirled around and distorted his vision, he was sure there was a smile on his assailant's face.

"Where are we?"

"Russia. Verkhoyansk or Oymyakon I think. There aren't many street signs around here."

"If you've got a point, it's time for you to make it. Am I supposed to be impressed that you bypassed my security? The men who work for me are idiots, that's why I have so much turnover on my staff. In my line of work it's hard to find competent people sometimes. So if this is a shakedown, let's get on with it godamnit and name your price."

"Price?" the figure asked?

"Yes. Price." Black Mask calmly hissed. "I am a businessman and I assume this is a negotiation. Name your price; I've got things to attend to."

The figure chuckled and shook their head.

"You have nothing left to attend to and you have nothing that I want."

The figure walked around the immobilized crime boss and grabbed him by the neck and jerked his chin forward, drawing his eyes to the strangers. "It's about 50 degrees below zero, give or take. I want you to take the time you have left and try to remember the faces of all that you've sent to their deaths, all the suffering and misery that has resulted because of your actions."

Black Mask tried to force the bargaining to begin when a powerful fist savagely struck his jaw, slamming his skinless skull directly to the frozen tundra.

"You don't get it do you, this is not a negotiation, this is a cleansing. One less rodent to spread plague and disease."

The figure removed the zip ties that bound Black Mask's hands and feet, and his lifeless limbs flopped to the ground. The stranger pulled out a small clear vial and poured the solution into the crime lord's jacket.

"Sorry, almost forgot my signature."

"You are one cold motherfucker," Mask sneered.

"Poor choice of words on your part, but overall true. Someone's bound to find you by the spring thaw, that is if the wildlife around here has left any part of you to be found."

"You can't do this godamnit. You guys have a code."

The figure laughed. "Code? There is no code. There never was. Long ago it was about Justice, that's what you're finally getting now. Justice."

The wind began to howl and Black Mask struggled to jerk his body to the side to scream for one last chance, one last bargaining session, but the figure slowly disappeared into the ice and snow.

As the stranger began to blend into the storm, they glanced back and spoke loudly enough to be heard over the wind. "If it's any consequence, you're not the first, nor the last. You're just a number."

Black Mask screamed; spit melting the snow where his head rest. "I swear to god you'll pay for this you son of a bitch! Someone is going to find you and make you pay!"

"Not if no one's alive to send the bill."


	2. Murder By Numbers

Murder By Numbers

It did not take the detective long to determine the body had been moved. This particular criminal had no business being in this particular city. His normal base of operations was a small island located in the northern Caribbean, and this city belonged to three major crime families that violently refused to do business with the man from Santa Prisca. Everything about this case shared most of the same characteristics and patterns as the others. Star City police would soon need to be notified, but for now the Dark Knight needed the crime scene as uncontaminated as possible.

He had put the call in to the two individuals almost an hour ago and was mildly irritated they had not arrived yet. Batman took out his penlight and carefully examined the body. There was no need to search for identification, the Dark Knight knew this person all too well. He rolled the victim on to his side and examined the melted tubes that protruded from the storage tank on the man's back. Several of the tubes showed a high corrosion level, not having been designed to carry any other substance other than the Venom compound. Knowing the man the way he did, he knew the victim must have put up a fierce fight, his broken hands and fingers paid testament to that. The ultraviolet scanner Batman used next detected the pin hole sized injection point forced into the tank that corrupted the venom compound. The acid that had been forcibly pushed through his veins had eaten him alive in minutes. Extremely painfully. As he continued the examination, the body shifted ever so slightly and a tear in the dead man's abdomen forced the oozing liquefied internal organs to spill out onto the ground and mix with the sewage of the Municipal Water Treatment Plant that the body now resided in. The killer was angry and he wanted everyone to know it, just like all the others.

Batman retrieved his scanner and started examining the area around the body, looking for the killer's calling card. The sound of a crossbow smacking against leather announced one of his two teammates had finally arrived.

"Batman," she announced

"Huntress," he acknowledged.

The heroine stealthy made her way to the Dark Knight's side and bent down to join him.

"Harsh," she exclaimed, "If that's who I think it is, then justice was served I'd say."

"Under the circumstances let's not talk like that shall we?" he countered.

"I'd think under the circumstances you would have agreed considering what he did."

Batman chose to ignore the comment, but out of the corner of his eye he could detect her satisfaction, or at least what he thought it to be, but in all honesty he could hardly read her anymore these days.

Before the detective could officially confirm the identity of the body, a gush of wind blew across them announcing their final visitor. Batman angrily used his cape to cover the body before any contaminates could disturb the crime scene.

"So who is the guest of honor?" The Flash asked to the annoyance of the other two.

"One of mine. Bane."

Flash bent down to join the others as Batman highlighted the burns and the broken bones that covered the body. Bane's throat was completely dissolved, just a small bit of tissue and bone allowing his head to stay connected to the rest of his body.

"Worm food huh? Not the way I want to go out, but better him then me right?"

It was becoming common place for Flash to make such tasteless comments. The speedster may have thought it was humorous or charming, but it was bush league and juvenile, qualities the detective was quickly growing tired of.

Huntress retrieved her own light and examined the corpse as Batman's scanner picked up the traces he was looking for.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

"Yes. Same place as all the others."

It was microscopic, barely traceable to anyone who did not know where and what to look for. Finding DNA on a body this decomposed, compounded with it having been moved from the original crime scene was a one in a million shot for any skilled investigator, but not of for the Dark Knight. He could readily put himself in the mind of a killer to determine his motives, anticipate his next step. These abilities impressed and frightened his teammates at the same time. He had found the DNA within minutes, but the reason it was left there took the mystery to the next level.

Batman slid the sample onto the small circular tray and inserted it into the opposite end of the scanner. Within minutes the results had come back

"Whose are they this time?" Huntress cautiously asked.

The Dark Knight frowned. "They're mine"

The two heroes got to their feet and rubbed their tired eyes in frustration, fanning the slow burning anger that was growing inside them case after case.

"We're being played," Huntress disgustedly exclaimed

"No, we're being set up. Whoever is doing this, their timing couldn't be better. They know exactly where to hit us, what our weaknesses are and what's at stake" Batman replied emotionless.

"Shouldn't we just tell the League? Come clean before this gets out of hand?" Flash asked

"Not until we have some clue to who is doing this. Trust is a luxury we don't have at the moment, The Reach and the Light saw to that a long time ago. I would prefer to keep this off the books as long as possible until we have more facts."

"What does the old man think?" Flash asked

"He thinks we should call them."

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea," Huntress hesitated.

"We need someone we can trust and frankly they have as much to lose as we do. The League is too fragile as it is, and something like this could destroy it… permanently."

"So what's the plan boss?" Flash asked.

"We ask, and we keep the circle small. The original six only and hope to god they don't say no."

"They're our friends, our family. They won't say no. They can't. Not now," Flash added.

"They left for a reason," Huntress countered, still in doubt of the suggestion.

"I am out of options. Does anyone have any something better?"

Their silence spoke louder than words.

"Huntress I want you to..."

"Don't!"

"I was going to say... pay a visit to the newlyweds. Flash you retrieve the good doctor, and I will go see the Ambassador."

"What about her?" Huntress asked hesitantly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, if everyone else agrees it will make it that much harder for her to say no."

The Dark Knight pulled the damaged tank and tubes off Bane's back and skull, and then removed one final implement from his belt and inserted it into the remains of the victim's mouth. The orifice began to glow and smoke until he removed the tool. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.

"What was that for?" the speedster squeamishly asked

"Modifying dental structures, so he can't be identified. For the time being its better if he's a John Doe, give the illusion to his killer that their latest victim hasn't been discovered yet. Perhaps they will get sloppy trying to make sure we notice the next one."

"Modifying Huh?" Huntress smiled at the detective. "That's not like you."

"Desperate times."

They stood up, and Batman made his anonymous 911 call to the authorities.

Before they could head their different directions, the Dark Knight had one final word.

"Full disclosure, hold nothing back. They deserve the truth. Once we know more we'll inform the League, but for now we keep the circle small. Very small. When they're all back together perhaps we can piece together this puzzle, let different eyes take a crack at this, and see if we can jar something loose from someone's memories.

They nodded in agreement and made their way towards their assigned destinations.


	3. Death Walks All Around Us

Death Walks All Around Us

It seemed that Gotham was always cold and rainy when a brutal murder had taken place, at least in Jim Gordon's opinion. He glanced down at the mud accumulating on his worn dress and he could feel the dampness creeping into his socks from the holes in the souls. Being a police commissioner might be a glamorous position in other cities, but here in Gotham, they needed boots on the ground, all of them. Jim just wished his were in better condition, replacements and shopping would just have to wait till things calmed down, which meant never.

Over a span of some thirty years, the commissioner had thought he had seen it all. Murders, robberies, arsonists, but most of all the crime lords. Gotham had more than its fair share of what the press would call "_super villains_" Gordon hated that description, There was nothing super about them, they were scum pure and simple. A disease that needed to be eradicated. Anyone who would use their abilities or power to feed off the poor and suffering of his city just to make their life richer, more fulfilling would never cease to light the fire that burned inside him, that granted him the strength to come out here day after god-damn day to protect those who could not protect themselves. The irony of the current situation was not lost on him.

There was no place in Gotham City for vigilantes, that was the company line and Jim Gordon had towed it for decades to appease the mayor and most city officials, but everyone on the force knew better. The many masked men and women that patrolled Gotham had a unique synchronicity with local law enforcement. Their own personal version of don't ask don't tell. If a serial rapist appeared on the doorstep of the Gotham PD with blood and DNA samples adhered to his lacerated or beaten forehead, it was easy to look the other away and credit it to fine police work. That's the way it had worked for decades. It comforted Jim that no matter what the "_good guys_" always had a code. No killing. Sure from time to time a criminal apprehended might have the random concussion or broken arm or rib, but they would live, embedded with a strong message of what would happen the next time they were caught on the wrong side of the law. Most never needed to be told twice. In the commissioners mind that sent a stronger message than jail ever could.

Gordon had intentionally ignored the rumors currently circulating until he heard it directly from one of the few men he could trust. He rested in a comfortable knowledge that with the number of capes and cowls that called Gotham home, someone would to be foolish or crazy to attempt this in his city. The result of his blissful ignorance stood lifeless at his feet.

Oswald Cobblepot lay face down on the shore of the Gotham River, with one of his signature umbrellas impaled directly through his heart. With the bruises and lacerations covering his hands and face, it had not been a quick death, it was torture. This savage assault had taken place within the last 10 hours give or take, but not here. Not an ounce of blood was initially detected at the crime scene, but they wouldn't know for sure until the CSI team arrived. Upon first look, this case carried the same M.O. as what had been rumored about the others. This unspoken epidemic had finally come to Gotham, and with its vast collection of "_super villains"_ whoever was responsible may not be leaving for a long time.

Gordon lit up his cigarette and stared at the corpse. The Penguin was no dangerous A List criminal. He was an intelligent conniving man with vast underworld connections. If there was a major score going down, you could count that Cobblepot had a piece of it. He could be treacherous if provoked, but generally left that work up to his associates, allowing him to keep his hands clean. When his schemes failed, which they did from time to time, the Penguin would revert back to the insecure child that spent his formative years being bullied not only by society, but his parents as well. Complaining of conspiracies and police profiling of a man who had grown up different, overcoming his disabilities to become successful. Pathetic excuses Gordon always reasoned.

Before him lay a case that was no different than a thousand others Gordon had seen, and yet a small part of him was regretful. Why should the murder of a man like The Penguin carry more weight than an innocent victim of a carjacking or home invasion? The commissioner didn't have an answer for and it bothered him. Perhaps it was the end of an era, maybe he was worried about what would come into fill the vacuum, but the underlying feeling haunting him was a brazen killer was now in their midst who had no conscience about brutally killing very dangerous, very connected men. A person willing and able to take such action could be extremely dangerous to the citizens of the city that might accidentally get in their way.

Gordon was lost in his thoughts when the figure behind him cleared his voice. The commissioner was not a young man anymore, and Batman could not have one of his few allies left having a heart attack.

Gordon knew immediately what to do.

"Detective take five, go grab a coffee."

"Sir, I don't drink coffee."

"Then go get me one of those fancy god-damn ones from Starbucks. Just make it strong."

"Sir that's five blocks down."

"Did I ask for direction or coffee son? On your way out tell Lt. Excley not to let anyone else up here till I give the word. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the young officer swallowed hard and left the scene

"You haven't lost your touch," the Dark Knight deadpanned, glancing down at the deceased man he had fought so furiously with for the last 20 years.

"You have about 15 to 20 minutes before the CSI team gets here. Make it quick. "

Batman nodded and pulled out his equipment and began his investigation

"So I take it's not just rumors anymore, someone is taking these _"super villains"_ out?"

"Violently," Batman softly spoke while his equipment began a laser spectrum scan of the penguin.

The display sounded an alert and Batman focused on the image on the screen. While Jim Gordon began his diatribe on the many potential suspects for the current crime, The Dark Knight found the item he had been looking for, and took the DNA sample out of the dead man's pockets, placing them carefully in a compartment in his belt. The location of the incriminating samples had been identical to the others, becoming the killer's calling card. If Gotham CSI had found it, they would never be able to match it, but Batman could. All League members were obligated to give samples, and most criminals apprehended had them taken from them as well, voluntarily or not.

Batman stood and placed his many utilities back in his belt.

"I'll contact you once I know more about what we're dealing with."

"Good. I don't like this in my city. You guys are in enough trouble as it is. I don't want to end up having to hunt you for real.

"Neither do I Jim."

"Give my regards to the old man."

Gordon turned and the Dark Knight was gone

The League was never the same after The Reach Invasion. The fallout from Nightwing and Aqualad's plan had eaten away at the League's core. This was the second time this "_unaffiliated_" group had come in and saved the League from their own short sightedness. Many members started to doubt the League's leadership and methods being used, Batman being one of the primary voices.

When Kid Flash and Nightwing appeared before the tribunal with the support of their team behind them, it was the first time that the mighty Justice League and their infallible logic and moral standards had been called into question. They had left Earth unprepared and unprotected, then tried to sanction and punish the ones who saved it.

Several League members became disillusioned and formed or joined their own splinter groups, completely separate and unaffiliated from the Justice League. While most of these groups did solid, honest work, others became reckless in their methods and their actions frightened an already jittery state and federal government, worried of the possibility of heroes going rouge. This fear brought the threat of some form of Registration Act. This law, in theory would force heroes to become government agents or be treated as outlaws subject to prison time as enemy combatants. The League fought the government tooth and nail on the subject, and this bill was put on the back burner, ready to be voted on by Congress if given cause.

Eventually others members left to go out on their own or retired all together, no longer sure what they were stood or were fighting for.

Sadly as is the nature of sacrifice, some members died in the line of duty. The number of hero's willing to stand up and fight for a world that resented or feared them began to dwindle while the numbers of villains began to balloon.

A team that once carried a membership of over fifty, now stood at a little more than a dozen, with even less in auxiliary member's status.

The remaining members formed an uneasy alliance with each other, trying to rehabilitate the image of the League and their relationships with each other. For the Justice League to survive it had to go back to its core roots, fighting for truth and justice, protecting its citizens and working with the government to fight threats they couldn't, not secret covert operations performed by shadow agents. It was to be a long road back to earn the people's confidence, but one the remaining members believed in.

For this rehabilitation to succeed, changes had to be made, some minor some drastic. A handful of heroes were forced to retire, and some to disappear altogether.

Batman sat at the workstation inside the massive cavern, transfixed on the double helix hologram that floated and rotated in midair. The computer analysis was complete, and it left him cold and empty. Whoever had committed this latest murder had not only savagely ended one life, but defiled the memory of another.

The killer wanted his work to be seen, not leaving the discoveries to chance, the assailant would leave notifications on message boards or Internet sites, speaking in codes and terminologies only League members would understand, someone with a rudimentary working knowledge of procedures and responses. This was what the Dark Knight had been most concerned with.

The detective was so preoccupied with the DNA results that he hardly heard his communicator's constants alerts. He finally reached down to the main computer terminal and opened the channel. The image of Shayera Hall appeared on the monitor.

"Everything ok? You missed the monthly League _'State of the Union' _meeting," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry," he dismissed "Something important came up."

"Important enough to pull two of our assets out of the field? Flash and Huntress just took a leave of absence. Is there something we need to know?"

"Not yet, but when I know more ,you'll know more."

"You know you don't have to play the mysterious, cryptic introvert," Hawkgirl replied. "It's been done already."

"I'll be in touch soon. Batman out."

The older man had stood in the shadows, giving Batman his privacy during his communiqué with the League. When the channel finally closed he approached with a trey in his hand.

"You need to eat."

Batman ignored the suggestion, back to examining the DNA results.

"The older man put down his trey and cane and came up behind the hero, skillfully reaching down and releasing the latch on his cape, unlocking the Kevlar chest piece of his uniform. The man closely examined the haggard hero and could easily see the exhaustion. The last few weeks schedule had been brutal. The older man assisted the Dark Knight in lifting the heavy chest piece off and taking it into the vault.

Batman sat down for the first time in hours and gratefully bit into the sandwiches prepared for him.

"How did Cobblepot look?" the man asked.

"Surprisingly better than most of the others. I'm not sure if whoever did it was short on time, or just was being dramatic. Penguin couldn't have been able to put up much of a fight at his age. Most of the others have been really bad. Mirror Master was the worst by far.

"Who's is it this time?" The man asked, referring to the owner of the DNA sample recovered from the crime scene, the one currently being displayed in 3D.

Batman sighed. "It's Jason's."

The two men sat across from each other silent , staring at the case display of Jason Todd's Robin costume, a memorial that kept their wounds still very fresh despite the years.

Bruce Wayne carefully stood up and with the assistance of his cane, and hobbled over to the electron microscope to run the test again.

"Conner, Ted, Huntress, Barry, You and now Jason. All former members of your team or dead Leaguers"

"And mentors," Dick Grayson sighed, pulling off the cowl, releasing the sweaty dark hair trapped underneath it. He took one final bite and put down his sandwich to meet the former Batman at the main computer.

"So far that's all we have found at this point. I recovered as much of the DNA as possible and destroyed the rest. CSI won't find it."

"Good," Wayne said "I assume you made the call."

"Huntress and Flash are already in transit, "Dick replied, "and I have a 9:00 am with the ambassador tomorrow. He has been very hard to track down , his secretary has cancelled on me four times, evidently he has been taking some unexpected absences lately and that troubles me."

"It should Dick, just because this is your former team doesn't mean they're not suspects. Be careful with them."

"I will Bruce, trust me."

Moments later he stepped out of the uniform vault in a dark pair of athletic pants and T-shirt, his eyes weary from the recent activity.

"How did you do it?" Dick asked. "How did you balance The League, my team, and your responsibilities to Gotham while still trying to have some semblance of a life? Feeling like you're the only one willing to step up and make the tough decisions?"

"Someone had to. I didn't want to be that person initially either. I had my hands full just protecting the city, but when you were called upon and took the oath, the moment you stepped foot in the hall and carried the title of Leaguer everything changes and you have to be willing to change with it. It's a terrible privilege."

"There is so much responsibly in carrying the mantle," Grayson sighed. " I don't know how Flash does it?"

"Not very well. He's reckless, prone to mistakes. Barry had so much training left to give him, he just wasn't ready."

"He's doing the best he can Bruce, they all are."

"I know. I'm just not sure it's enough."

_Author's Note__. Ok so by now everyone has absorbed the cancellation news. I can be kind of an internet junkie and have done a tad bit of digging. From what I discovered, the producers figured that a renew was unlikely going in, DC cartoons seem to have a short shelf life, and knowing this I feel comfortable that they have this storyline wrapped up tight for a finale. After this weekend, I have read that the core characters come back and finish up the story arc, so that is a relief being a huge Wally West fan. Not to be a pessimist, but I doubt the fan base can convince the suits at Cartoon Network to reconsider, but the Teen Titans are back, so anything is possible. You won't know until you actually go out and try, instead of beating your chests and complaining (which I did for the first day)so go sign a petition. They are all over Young Justice Tumblr sites, so if you haven't already, please go do that-multiple times. Maybe we can get a direct to video movie out of it, who knows? _

_I am incredibly bummed, because fan fiction will be the only place Artemis Crock will exist when this is all over, since she evidently appeared in one issue of the New Titans series and was killed by the end of the story. To be completely honest, she has been fleshed out here a lot better than she would in other medium anyway. Ok. I'm done venting. _

_One last thing, and I think it's a major spoiler, so it's up to you if you want to look at it or not. I maybe be completely reading this wrong, but I'd love to know your opinion. Go to Jason Spisak's twitter page (the voice of Kid Flash). On the top right in a big picture window, it gives a quick breakdown of who he is performing right now. See if anything jumps out at ya. If it's what I think it is, it would be extremely cool._

_Anyway. Thanks for letting me vent. I hope you enjoy this story. I have tried to layer it with lots of nods and homages to old DC characters. Some of you are pointed in the right direction so far, but there are lots of twists and turns ahead. Please review. This is probably going to be my last fan fiction and I'd like to go out right. Enjoy and the next chapter will be on its way soon._


	4. Recovering the Satellites

Recovering the Satellites

Huntress had heard the story on the national news before the Dark Knight ever contacted her, and that in of itself infuriated her. On a good day she was famous for her hair trigger and quick temper, but after being called in by Batman for his black op, off the books no less, she deserved to know the events as they happened, not through Brain Williams on the NBC Nightly News.

Luckily this was the first high profile case reported by the mass media, and outside of the New England area, the death of a New York crime boss barely fazed the rest of the country, no matter what his notoriety. So far no pattern had been theorized with the other victims, and hopefully it would stay that way, at least for a while.

Huntress arrived in the sleepy harbor town just as the sun was beginning to set. Ever the urban warrior, from time to time she still allowed herself to have moments like these, a tiny pause from the adrenaline fueled life she had chosen for herself, and just be still for a few seconds, lost in the beauty of the of the orange hued sun dancing across the waves as fishing vessels and sailboats came in from their long days at sea.

She never got to see that kind of beauty in the crime ridden filthy streets of Gotham. Sometimes seeing places like this brought her career choices into question. Her target was on one of those boats, and the moment she was dreading would soon be at hand.

She had not seen either of them in years. After the Reach Invasion everything changed. Alliances and friendships had come into question, some being forgiven and some not. Her former teammates had found themselves at a cross roads, most leaving in a multitude of different directions. His direction was one of the most puzzling and yet so beautiful at the same time. He had finally found the home he had never had.

Everyone respected the privacy and anonymity they had requested. The two had left the life for good reason, paid their dues, done their bit for king and country, and just wanted more in life than being a hero could provide, and now she was about to throw their a massive curveball into their perfect little world.

Perfect, what a joke. Nothing was ever perfect. Life would always be too complicated for that to last. They may have thought they had left it all behind, but not in a world so filled with murder and vile. He was one of the good ones, the hero community lost a major player when he retired and she had lost a friend, but life has a strange way of bringing people back together sometimes, too bad it was under these circumstances she thought.

It didn't matter if you left the game, it was always only a matter of time before the game would find you. That was one of the reasons she chose to never leave, it was inevitable. If she could spare her friends and teammates that lesson, she would in an instant, but unfortunately some lessons had to be learned the hard way

Many had tried to do what they had done, but in the end had failed miserably. The bottom line was relationships within the community they belonged , always ended one of two ways, heartbreak or tragedy, Wally and Artemis West' s marriage ended in divorce within two years, Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatarra's engagement over just short of four months, all because of the life. This list could go on and on. From Red Arrow's wife leaving him for a third time after his latest relapse all the way to Lagoon Boy's anguish. They were the lucky ones.

One only had to look as far as Iris Allen, Kyle Rayner, Kaldur'ahm, and a handful of others to see the devastating effects a hero's life could have on their partner. Capes and love just did not mix, Huntress only had to glance into the shattered mirror of her own life to know how true that was. If anyone had asked her opinion (which they never did), the only relationships that had a chance of success would be ones like her's and The Question. Four simple rules; no ties, no commitment, no expectations, no problems.

The painful truth was love and commitments were for suckers or masochists. They never last despite their best intentions, ending up just an empty gesture, just another broken promise. The mantra taught to her at a young age was, _you live alone and you die alone_. As the years passed she believed that more and more.

It had taken most of the day to get to Rhode Island. After the Reach Invasion, the League saw no reason to replace the Zeta Tube that once existed there. Off in the distance the reason for that decision stood out as blight against the beautiful sky blue back drop of Happy Harbor. Where once stood the majestic landmark of Mt. Justice now lay rubble and devastation, a testament to the recklessness and danger of a public blindly trusting a League of vigilante powerhouses that promised to protect them while unknowingly placing them in greater danger

"Mt Justice," she spit. The repercussions from that incident had haunted civilians and heroes alike for years to come. The memory of Artemis and Kaldur intentionally destroying that base made Huntress sick. _Such amateurs_ she cursed inwardly. No one that young should have been given that much responsibility. Carrying that much weight, that much obligation changes you, wears you down until there is nothing left. Some get swallowed in, never to return. Other's break free, run away and try to start over. That's what he tried, and by all account succeeded, but now she was here to bring him back and risk leaving his new found life in ruins, just like it had done hers, just like Mt. Justice.

Huntress waited patiently for the store to close. She got off the bike and removed her helmet, freeing her long dark hair. It was approaching 6:00 pm and the sign on the glass door of Harris Flowers listed closing time being minutes away. Huntress slipped inside at 5:55. At the last second she realized she still had her hair filament filter on, and reached up to her headband and turned it off, turning her ebony hair into its normal golden blonde.

The clang of the bell on the door was met with a weary sigh form the owner who was ready to go home. However the first rule of good customer service is the customer is always right, no matter if it was closing time and she had been on her feet all day.

The owner had her head stuck in the cooler counting inventory when she yelled up front. "I'll be right with you, hang on." Huntress could hear her silent grumbling as the second yell come forward.

"What are you looking for?" the owner asked, still half way in the cooler.

"Da Lat Roses. Do you have any?"

"Wow. We don't get many requests for that. That's pretty exotic, Vietnamese I think. I'd have to special order that."

She emerged out of the cooler and approached the register. "I can make some calls and put a rush on….."

She paused in disbelief and then practically leapt over the counter.

"Artemis!" she squealed and wrapped the blonde in a tightest embrace she could muster

"Wendy how are you doing? It's good to see you," Artemis hesitantly responded, uncomfortable with the emotional embrace. She had never been a touchy feely person, but tolerated it when she had to.

Wendy Kent just could not stop smiling at her long lost friend. Even in her late twenties, she still carried the energy and enthusiasm of the high school cheerleader she once was. When you married a retired superhero, their family became your family, and Artemis had always been one of her favorites. Their personalities could not have been more different, Wendy - peppy and upbeat, Artemis - sarcastic and tough, but they were both no bullshit girls who got things done. That was their bond.

Wendy Harris had been Conner's first real relationship after his break up with Megan. She and Conner had been friends for most of high school, and his closest confident outside of his teammates. When she had discovered who he truly was and what he could do, it only made her love and caring for him stronger. Even though she was married to a hybrid clone of the Man of Steel, she always played the role of protector, best friend, and lover. They had lived together for years, and one day without warning decided to take it to the next step. A quick service was thrown together with Karen Beecher aka Bumblebee and Marvin White as maid of honor and best man respectfully, a small service of only immediate family and her parent's friends, no others being invited.

As much as he had once loved the Martian, Megan's betrayal had permanently scarred and violated Conner in ways he would have to deal with for the rest of his life, an intense personal pain that the G-Gnomes would never had thought of implanting into his memory to instruct him how to cope.

In some ways Wendy was the person Megan always wanted to be, that may have been what initially attracted him to her, but it soon blossomed into so much more.

If guilt was still an emotion Artemis could have produced, she would have felt it now as her friend fawned over her.

"Our apartment is upstairs, let me make some coffee and you can catch me up on things and tell me what brings you to our sleepy little town."

Conner walked the pebble stone streets leading home with a satisfied expression on his face. It had been an extremely successful day on the fishing schooner, and his father in law who owned the fishing company couldn't have been more pleased. It didn't hurt that Conner could do five times the work of most men. Wendy's dad genuinely loved his son in law, and their relationship had formed into a strong bond and friendship, the elder Harris becoming the father Conner never had.

He reeked of tuna, but a quick shower and new clothes would change all that. The weather was beautiful and he planned to take his bride to dinner and an outdoor movie at the park, he didn't know what was showing and didn't care. It was too beautiful a night to spend inside.

He could hear the laughter as he walked the stairs of their studio apartment, but despite recognizing the familiar tone, he was completely unprepared for the vision of Artemis Crock and his wife sitting at the table reminiscing of embarrassing and funny stories of Conner over coffee.

"Artemis?" His voice uttered in shock." He smiled and brought his old teammate into a massive bear hug, a suspiring gesture for someone who used to be as closed off as she was," It's been way to long."

_Wendy had done wonders_ she thought.

Artemis stood and despite her ever present discomfort, squeezed back as hard, remembering the days long past when her crush on him was in full swing

.

"You look….exactly the same," she smiled

"The benefits of a good cloning program," he grinned, sat down and kissed his wife, joining them at the table.

"Honey you want something to drink?" Wendy asked.

"Hot chocolate would be great if we have any," he sheepishly smiled, reminding Artemis so much of someone else from her past.

"How's life in the League. I don't see that much of Clark to keep up with the latest."

Artemis sighed. It was time. No small talk, no beating around the bush. It wasn't going to get an easier. "Well that's what I'm here to talk to you about."

An hour later Artemis was dealing with the consequences of that conversation. Wendy was upstairs crying in their room while Conner comforted her. The fresh memory kept playing through Artemis's mind of the sobbing friend that she was happily drinking with the half hour before. "_You had your chance, you could have walked away and lived happily ever after, but that wasn't enough, Wally wasn't enough. Conner's not like you. Not anymore_," she sobbed as her husband held her back from assaulting the archer. Sadly everything she was accusing Artemis of was absolutely true.

All things considering, the former Superboy took the news of his DNA being found at one of the murder scenes pretty well, and Huntress found that curious. There was no way he had been that domesticated so quickly, his raging inferno temper extinguished to a candle flame. It was not curious enough to make him a primary suspect, but something to file away for later.

Conner met Artemis down at street level, bringing out the coffee she never got a chance to finish.

"Conner I'm sorry. Dick didn't want anything held back. I should've talked to you alone."

"It's ok. We don't keep any secrets from each other. She'll calm down. It's just a lot to absorb."

"I know. I wish I could have done it different, but we don't have a lot of time, this thing could break any time now."

"You know what's weird, growing up she was so obsessed with the vigilantes, the "super heroes" scene. Everyone in high school was, but no one was happier to leave all this behind then she was once she got a taste of it. What it was really like," he sighed.

"You're coming back just for this case Conner, it's not permanent. I need you to believe that. We're not getting the band back together; we just need people we know and trust."

"Trust?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah. Trust," she answered slightly irritated. "The Reach and The Light are long behind us, all of us."

"Yeah," he said with slight disbelief. "So what's next?"

"Dick wants…hopes you all will come to Gotham to Bruce's, were we can sit down and talk, you know….brainstorm, figure out who could be doing this and why they're leaving our DNA all over the damn place."

"Ok. I need a day or two with my wife than I'll be there. Who else is invited to this party?"

"Flash is getting the Doctor, Batman is seeing the Ambassador tomorrow."

"They said yes already?"

"No." Artemis honestly answered.

"Has ...she?" Conner hesitated, still uncomfortable speaking her name.

Full disclosure she reminded herself. "We haven't asked her yet. Only Dick knows where she is anyway. We are waiting on the rest of you to say yes first before we contact her."

"I'll give you all a couple of weeks, and then I'm gone. I'm not doing this to my wife understand?" He firmly stated. "I'll see you in a day or so."

"Conner, this has just got to stay between us ok. No Clark, no capes. Just us. The League is hanging together by a thread. If this turns out to be someone we know, someone on our side. That would end everything."

"I know, but honestly….would that be such a bad thing?"

That was the second thing Conner had said that troubled her, but she moved on quickly.

"I don't think any of us have that answer Conner. Go be with your wife. Call us when you get into town. You remember how to get there."

"Yeah big house on a hill, cave underneath, I think I can find it."

She smiled. "See ya soon."

Huntress straddled her bike and was about to put her helmet on for the long ride home.

"Artemis?"

She turned to look back

"Am I a suspect?"

She let out a long breath. "We all are."

The woman known as Crystal Frost had been struggling for hours. Despite her ability to absorb heat and transmute it into powerful bursts of freezing energy, the constant thermal blasts of the magma erupting around her instantly countered all of her abilities. The walls she had formed had long ago dissipated, and she only had enough energy to keep the ice sheen around her body formed, and that was failing quickly She was kneeling on the only floating structure resting in the lava field, desperately trying to keep her balance as wave after wave of molten rock jarred her.

"My god!" Killer Frost screamed into the titanium radio she held in her hand like a life preserver "God Damnit! Please for the love of fucking god, please get me out of here. I'll do anything, I'll tell you anything. Please! "she sobbed, without enough moisture in her body to actually create tears.

"I know stuff. Stuff that would help you guys like what Hugo Strange is doing at Arkham. The experiments, the prisoners he's leasing out to crime bosses. I know lots of shit, just get me out of here I'll tell you everything! God Damnit please!" Frost begged.

She was borderline hysterical and her hyperventilating was beginning to break what little concentration she had left, putting even more of a strain on her ability to maintain her ice shields.

The radio that had remained silent since she had regained consciousness over an hour ago finally crackled to life. She could barely hear the voice on the other end as gas and liquid bubbled around her.

"What makes you think I want to know anything, I have all the information I need."

She was terrified, almost manic. Suddenly she fell forward, momentarily resting her palms on the floating boulder, feeling her skin begin to blister.

"Please God, I'll do anything. I'll change; I'll become one of you guys. I'll do anything please just get me out of here!" For the love of God! I have a child! Please. God don't take her from me!"

The radio once again crackled to life. "I told you I know everything about you. You have no child, no friends, no family. You have nothing. Just a desire to hurt, maim, and kill. In a few minutes this world will be a much safer place."

"God Damn you," she screamed manically, her voice finally becoming so hoarse it was barely intelligible.

He arms finally gave out and she fell forward on the red hot boulder, the last remnant of her ice shield melting away.

"I didn't ask to be like this," she whimpered, finally accepting the reality of her situation.

The voice on the other end replied. "Maybe not, but it all comes down to choice. You had a choice what to do with your gifts. Your victims never had that. You didn't give the orphaned children or the widowed spouses a choice did you? You didn't kill for wealth or survival; you killed because it was fun. It made you feel powerful tormenting innocent people who couldn't fight back."

Her normally pale blue skin began to change to a violent shade of red. The methane gas had finally eaten away at her lungs and her body retreated into a fetal position. With the last moments of life leaving her body she whispered, "Forgive me."

The emotionless voice on the other end spoke coldly. "That's not my job."

Killer Frost never heard the reply.

Her charred corpse would soon be retrieved and transported to another location, the microscopic sample left in a place only a few would know to look, but an odd thought crossed the stranger's mind. Her last words, the figure actually believed she meant them, not that it would have mattered.


	5. Family Ties

Family Ties

"And the most familiar examples of condensed phases are...?"

"Solid and Liquids," the curvaceous blonde answered hesitantly.

"Which arise from the bonding of…..?"

"Magnetic forces between …..atoms?"

"It's electromagnetic actually, but great job Karen, that's a tough one."

The attractive student let out a deep breath and smiled, returning to her seat.

"Guys this stuff can get pretty complex sometimes, trust me I know. We're just going to keep it simple and take it slow. I want you guys leaving here with a strong understanding of basic physics as opposed to flying through the material, only remembering definitions and not what they mean. Also we're going to do some pretty cool experiments in the next couple of weeks, so if you're going to blow off any of my classes, do them after October."

Science wasn't everyone's forte, but with some majors it was a mandatory elective. That wasn't the reason most students took Physics 101, it was the instructor. For the hard core science junkies or those choosing this as their major, it was a stepping stone into some of his more advanced classes, but the majority took it due to its professor. The Doctor made it an extremely fun and exciting class. Sure he wanted his introductory class to entice students into following it all the way, but it was ok for others to have fun while learning an interesting and sometimes complex subject. The Doctor had an amazing ability to take the most complicated theories and dumb them down into terms that everyone could comprehend and understand, he'd been doing it for years.

If you did the work and came to a majority of his classes, you were assured an automatic A. The goal of this class wasn't to be hard, it was to have fun and learn at the same time. It didn't hurt that the Doctor was major eye candy to the ladies, and a sports and pop culture junkie to the men. It's why his classes always filled up first on registration day.

"Ok guys listen up. One time deal. Stanford - USC. I assume everyone has their tickets right? If not, one of your assignments is to go down to the student union today and get them ASAP. Game attendance is mandatory, not that anyone of you would miss it anyway. It is friggin USC after all. If we win, which we will, and you bring me a ticket stub by Monday, I'll cancel Tuesday's class. Also if you remember anything from today's lessons, What does the average USC football player get on his SAT?"

The entire class answered cracking up "Drool!"

"And the only Trojans we like are….?"

He paused as the room broke out in applause and catcalls

"Sorry that was naughty. I'm not that kind if doctor anyway. One last thing. I'm catching some heat form the Dean of Science for not giving enough homework, so I want a three page paper about the physics of football, hint it has to do with throwing it. Get me a formula that describes what we will be doing to USC all afternoon. I want it by next Friday. That's it guys be smart, be safe, go Cards and guys…no streaking."

The class immediately erupted into good natured boos and laughter. The students stood and packed their back packs and filed out. The electricity was everywhere as the campus braced to face their in-state rivals.

As the Doctor collected his iPad and some loose notes, he turned to come face to face with Rachel Turner and two of her Chi Omega sisters from his class. He had not memorized their names yet, and was now regretting it."

"Rachel what's up?"

"Well Doc," as he was affectionately called around campus, "We were…kind of hoping you'd come by the Chi house Friday night for a Pre-Game Luau were hosting with the Kappa Alphas. There's going to be a band and Giovanni's is catering. It will be a blast and it would be really cool if you'd drop by for a while ….you know...if you'd want too."

One of the other sisters he thought might be a 'Christy' jumped right it without any hesitation.

"Doc, please don't use the '_I don't' fraternize with students'_ excuse, because everyone knows you were at The Kappa house watching the Oregon game last week."

He realized he was dealing with professionals and was about to surrender. Before he could answer, he saw the two sullen looking students trying to pass him unnoticed.

"Hang on just a second ladies, Boys a word please?"

The two morose juniors approached, eyes staring heavily at the floor.

The Doctor stood sternly, waiting for their response.

"That was Bullshit!" Scott announced at the instructor who was all smiles and holding out his hand.

Both of the boys reached behind them to retrieve their wallets.

"The lesson boys, is stop betting against the 49'rs at home."

"Doc that last TD was crap, he stepped out, and I know you saw that."

"He's right Dr. W", interjected Ben. "Even the announcers said it was a bad call."

"Ahhh yes, but study up on the uncertainty principle, there lies your answer. Now in the immortal words if Albert Einstein...Pay up bitches."

"What about double or nothing?" Ben pleaded.

The Doctor just shook his head in pity? "Guys you are turning what was becoming weekend beer money into a second income."

"Come on doc, give us a chance to win our cash back." the boys implored.

The instructor just sighed. "You're on. What's your bet?"

"Arizona plus the points," Scott announced bravely before Ben could stop him.

" Dude!"

"Please thank your parents in advance for me. I appreciate them feeding a starving college professor. I'll be at the Box Seat over on 4th watching the game if you want to drop your money off."

"Going down doc."

"Yeah I think I heard that last week," the teacher grinned.

"Ladies I apologize. So a luau huh?"

He pondered the invitation for a moment. He got a lot of offers like this, and from time to time even took them up on them. You didn't keep a reputation as one of the coolest teachers on campus if you turned them down, and his reputation here, unlike other places he had been associated with, was important to him. There were no rules prohibiting instructors from attending fraternity or sorority parties, just nothing inappropriate with students currently in his classes. The doctor had worked too hard and liked his job too much to do something that irresponsible; he was after all one of the youngest PHD's in the history of Stanford. Besides there would be plenty of girls there that weren't taking any science classes, so what the hell.

"Yeah that sounds fun; I'd love to drop by. Thanks for asking."

The girls giggled and hoisted their back packs onto their shoulders and left in excited conversation. It wasn't a party till Dr. West dropped by. God he loved college.

Wally packed his backpack and headed out when a familiar voice behind him asked.

"Uh…Dr. West, my girlfriend is having her sweet sixteen this weekend, can you come by and bore us with lame physics stuff?"

Wally smiled and turned to his cousin. "Will there be clowns? Not a big fan of the clowns."

They both laughed and hugged.

Wally pulled apart and grasped the younger man by the shoulder.

"Man it's great to see you."

"Does that happen a lot? "Bart asked watching the girls walk down the hell, one of the three looked back and smiled at him, causing his heartbeat to speed up ever so slightly.

"Yeah," he sighed watching the three girls round the corner, "More than it should probably. You need to come. Most of those girls are off limits to professors, but I make a hell of a wingman."

Bart watched beautiful girl after beautiful girl enter and exit the Varian Physics Building where Wally taught, standing mesmerized by the scenery. He'd been there less than five minutes and already a girl had smiled at him. He liked this place.

The elder speedster grinned at his cousin's amazement. "That's the problem with you Flashes," Wally joked, playfully elbowing his younger cousin. "You guys never slow down long enough to enjoy the scenery. So what brings you out this way?"

"It's a long story, can we get something to eat and I'll tell you everything."

"Chinese Buffet, four blocks from here, my treat."

Bart smiled. "Crash."

There wasn't a statute in the California Penal Code regarding meta-human speedsters with highly accelerated metabolisms and Chinese Buffets, but there probably should have been. It just wasn't fair to an owner to allow one, let alone two, into an all you can eat establishment. Their server kept coming by with shocked astonishment, as she removed plate after plate while the two kept returning to the buffet.

"We better do it right Bart, I'm pretty sure I won't be allowed back in."

Bart smiled and tied to answer with his mouth full of Orange Chicken, but what came out was unintelligible. Quick updates of relatives and mutual friends were exchanged between mouthfuls until both men were stuffed, a rarity for both of them.

Later as they left the restaurant with an incredible amount Tryptophan and MSG pumping thorough their bodies, causing a temporary euphoric haze, they basked at the extension of their stomachs over their belts. This phenomenon would not last more than a half hour, but for the moment they were stuffed.

"Man this place is so cool. I can see why you never wanted to leave."

"Yep," Wally smiled proudly. This was his school, his home.

"You could enroll out here anytime Bart. Crash with me, get in state tuition, qualify for some scholarships. You'd fit in perfectly, trust me. You have the West-Allen family smarts."

"Man I wish," Bart sighed. "I don't really have much of a choice right now."

Their light hearted tone was interrupted briefly by a dose of seriousness from the older speedster.

"Bart you always have a choice, don't let anyone tell you different. Not Dick, sure as hell not Huntress. This is your life and you only get one of em."

Wally watched Bart's face tighten with a hint of sadness. He knew the responsibility the younger speedster felt he had to carry, but no one was ever predestined. Freewill took care of that. _'Use it or lose it'_ was always Wally's mantra.

"So how's life in the League?"

"It's ok I guess. Hanging with the big guns is pretty cool. They keep me pretty busy. It's just...they don't…. "He paused, "They don't take me very seriously sometimes. Pretty sure they think I'm some kind of clown. It's hard living up to a legend ya know?"

"Man I've been there," Wally chuckled. "Bart listen, Dick's can be kind of a hard ass sometimes. I carried the same rep with the Team back in the day. It doesn't matter what they think. Do what you know, be who you are. There are too many hero groups out there who'd kill to have someone like you and your skill set. The League can't afford to lose you. Plus they've never been known for the humor. Don't sweat it your fine."

Bart nodded and fist pumped the elder speedster for his comforting words. Wally understood. He had been there. If he believed in the younger speedster, to hell with the rest of them. Sometimes a dose of family is all you need.

"So cuz, spill. What's happening."

Bart saw a couple of shade trees and plopped down, stomach extended, and began his story.

A half hour later, a warm breeze blew through campus, the smell of charcoal and burgers emanating from fraternity row a few blocks away. Bart savored the aroma as his appetite returned, while carefully watching Wally absorbing his story, frozen in disbelief.

"Why didn't he tell me? I just talked to him like a couple of weeks ago?"

"I don't know Wally. He's gotten really…I don't know... distant I guess. I've never seen him like this before. He's taking it really…."

"Personally," Wally finished

"Yeah."

"He does that. So there's no chance the DNA is artificial. Been tampered with or altered?"

"No. Bats took it to two other labs privately just to see. Both places detected no modifications or gene splicing. It's all them, or you guys I guess."

"And Barry's was one of them?"

"Yeah," Bart answered sadly.

It was still difficult for Wally to speak his name. He still wore the regret like an albatross around his neck, they both did.

Wally had been like a son to him. Initially he had been furious when Iris's nephew had stolen his notes and recreated the electro-chemical accident, almost killing himself in the process.

The guilt Barry carried, being the unintended idol for the brilliant young red head soon turned to anger and frustration. He definitely wasn't looking for a partner or sidekick, he was busy enough with Central City and the League, not to mention a stressful job and a marriage, to take on and train someone as irresponsible and reckless enough as to risk their own life to be like the hero they worshipped. Soon that all changed. Where once had been a reckless star struck kid, soon become a young man with incredible intelligence and unbridled potential. The two not only became closer as a family, but good friends who shared a love of science and a thirst for justice. Barry was grateful to have someone else to confide in on the difficulties of living a sped up life in a slowed down world.

The two we're the only family related mentor-protégé team within the superhero community. That's what made their partnership special. It was always assumed that when Barry retired, Wally would take up the mantle, but when you are Flash, things can stop on a dime in a millisecond. That dime's name was Bart Allen.

When Barry's time traveling grandson arrived, everything changed. Bart had speed that almost rivaled his grandfather, many times leaving Wally in the dust, literally. Barry and Bart not only carried the surname, but blood relation as well. That left the insecure red head, feeling alienated and resentful. He and Barry grew apart, while Bart became closer to the man who just months before was just a figure he read about in the history books. Bart never intended to take his cousins place, the time traveler had imagined a new future where they all would live as family and teammates at the same time, unfortunately that was not Wally's plan. Even before Bart's arrival, he has started to become disillusioned with the hero scene, and even had talked his girlfriend of years to temporarily leave the life and go to college, quietly hoping the absence would become permanent. Eventually it did, but just for him.

Bart took Wally's place in the team dynamic, but Barry quietly still intended for Kid Flash to take the mantle one day. When he gathered his family together to tell them of his intention to retire, Wally never showed. Iris needed Barry full time in their family's life, having recently given birth to twins, one being Bart's future father, but Wally's absence forced the elder speedster to stay on longer than expected to train Bart to eventually take his place.

Their training was short lived due to another person living out of time. Eobard Thawne aka Professor Zoom, had been Barry's arch enemy for years. They had battled countless times, with Barry and the other Flashes coming out on top. When Zoom captured the young Impulse, intending to kill him to punish the Flash, Barry traded his life for Bart's, and Zoom promptly took his revenge and killed the elder speedster in cold blood.

After the pain and shock began to wear off, the two younger speedsters pointed the blame squarely at each other, Wally for his selfishness and abandonment, and Bart for his recklessness and impulsive actions that led to his capture. This drove a larger wedge between the two men then already existed.

At Barry's funeral the two had to be separated, their resentment finally reaching a breaking point. Weeks later they both received letters from Iris that Barry intended them to have in the event of his death. The letter's contents to this day had reminded private, but it was the olive branch that finally brought the two men together. They never shared the contents with anyone, but whatever Barry had said, sowed the seeds that eventually created a bond between the two. I didn't happen overnight, it was a long slow process, but Barry's words created a foundation that has only grown stronger as time passed.

"And the League doesn't know?" Wally asked.

"Not yet. We don't know who trust Wally. We don't know if it's one of them, some psychopath ,or...

"One of us," Wally stated grimly.

"Yeah," Bart frowned.

Wally closed his eyes and rubbed his hand from his eyes through his hair. He was irritated that his best friend had kept this from him, and hurt that he was probably considered a suspect, but Wally had known Dick Grayson for most of his life and despite the years, he still knew how the man worked.

"Dick's paranoia comes honestly, but he's usually spot on about this stuff. He needs to clear us as suspects first. I get that. What do you guys need me to do?"

"He wants everyone to hook up at the mansion Saturday."

"It's going to have to be Sunday, this is a big weekend up here and I've got a lot of commitments. I'll be there first thing Sunday morning."

"He really wants everyone Saturday," Bart replied hesitantly.

"Well he's going to have to get over it. I'm not a leaguer and this is a favor."

Bart uncomfortably nodded, not looking forward to Batman's reaction, but Wally stubbornness was legendary, and he was right, this was a favor.

"Why just the six of us? Why no Roy or Zatanna?" Wally asked.

"I'm really not sure. He never told me why. I was just supposed to bring you in. You don't think it's because he…you know…suspects them or anything?"

"Bart, don't kid yourself, Dick suspects everyone. You and me included. That's the way the old man was too, don't be offended by it."

"Are you going to be ok ...you know seeing her again?" Bart asked carefully.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Wally lied. Being around his ex-wife again, surrounded by his old friends and teammates, confronted with a deadly mystery that threatened to destroy the League and the public's faith in '_superheroes'_, how couldn't things go smoothly he answered himself sarcastically. If he wasn't careful this could end up just like the mixing of Potassium Chlorate and Sulfur, blinding, messy, and prone to get all over everyone.

"We've both moved on, but the sooner we solve this thing, the better. Trust me she's not going to be anymore happy about this than I am. I'll see you Sunday."

Bart nodded and in a blink of an eye was gone

Wally stood silently deep in thought. _'West what in the hell have you signed up for?'_

Vertigo's legs were beginning to cramp. He had had no idea how long he had been standing, or how much longer he'd be required to. All of his electronics, including his psychic force emitter had been removed before he had even arrived.

A figure sat off a few yards away on a hillside, tinkering with the Count's weaponized headgear, examining the intricate electronics within.

"You know they will kill you once they arrive?"

The figure looked up quizzically, "Hmmmm? I'm sorry did you say something?"

"I said infidel, they will kill you slowly, painfully for abducting a member of the royal family. However If you release me now, I might consider leniency for you."

The dark figure was unimpressed. "You'd do that for me? I'm grateful; I truly am, but I don't think it will be necessary."

"You really have no understanding of diplomatic immunity do you peasant? Abducting a foreign national is a violation of several United Nation mandates, it carries a most serious sentence."

"You'd think I'd have known that. I really need to read up on those. Out of curiosity what kind of sentence do they hand out for murder?"

"You threats are hollow little one, you won't kill me. It's written all over your face."

"You're probably right, the figure grinned, but I don't have to save you either. Look around, do you know where you are?"

"Enlighten me." The count instructed.

"This is the DMZ between Vlatava and Czechia. You know the zone you helped create, the one to keep the poor and starving Czechians from intruding onto your rich and bountiful lands."

"Your point?"

"My point is that not only do you willingly participate in atrocities in and around your country, you have the gall to come to mine and do the same. Except in mine you don't have a DMZ to cover in landmines, like the one you're standing on right now."

Vertigo ignored the accusation. "They will find me. You do realize that?"

"You're right, they will."

The figure continued to examine the electronics involved in the count's emitter. "This is pretty complicated, way out of my league. I still can't figure out how it works. I think it's broken."

The stranger tossed the emitter to the stunned count who smiled and carefully put it on.

"You Westerners are such fools. It only works for me. The leniency I promised you will be a quick death."

"I'm still waiting," the stranger smirked

Vertigo activated the emitter, waiting for the waves of psychic distortion to engulf his assailant, instead the unit sparked and popped causing Count Vertigo to stumble ever so slightly. Just a foot, maybe less. Just enough.

He stood in horror as the ground beneath him made a light clicking sound.

The stranger stood up and walked up the hillside, away from the count seconds before he was to explode.

"Remember they _will_ find you." The figure grinned.

After the explosion, a red mist floated slowly back to Earth, covering the wildflowers that grew bountifully in the land of death.

_Author's Note__. This is my first (and probably only) who done it. I refuse to give anything away, but you probably know who the ambassador is by now. Trust me this was the easy part. You're going to have to really pay attention in the next chapters. Several twists and turns await. Some of the characters will be thrown into places you'd never expect them to go, just trust me. It will be worth it. I have taken a few liberties with some back stories, and drew form others in old comic book lore. Don't hate me._

_On a side note, another week of YJ and another no show by Wally. I have lost all faith that he will be treated any other way other than a peripheral character. Hell Mal Duncan and Wolf have gotten more screen time. Mal freaking Duncan? Are you kidding me?_

_I know Wally and Artemis will have a happy ending, the producers knew they weren't getting another season, so I'm sure they wrapped it up tight, but us Wally fans really got screwed this season. There may still be a big surprise waiting us, but I am really doubting it. Thanks for listening. Please R & R and enjoy. _


	6. Dignified

Dignified

"Mr. Grayson, are you sure I can't get you something, coffee, tea, a soft drink of some kind?"

"No thank you Krysta, I'm fine. Really."

The ambassador's secretary sighed, feeling equal parts defeated and irritated.

She felt extremely guilty for making Mr. Grayson wait again, after he had personally called and made several appointments himself only to have her call back and cancel. It was becoming more frequent that the ambassador would cancel or miss meetings all together, and that embarrassed his fellow countryman who were trying to put a professional face on their country. They were relatively new to the U.N. and she was concerned about how incidents like this played out on a bigger stage. Meetings like this with powerful companies which Dick Grayson represented deserved more respect and promptness.

It wasn't often that a Vice President of a company as large as Wayne Industries handled the arrangements of meetings like this on his own, but there was something different about this man, she couldn't put her finger on, but she liked it. She liked him.

"I put another call into his aide sir; he assures me the ambassador is on his way."

Grayson sat patiently in the marine blue waiting area of the sixth floor consulate's office awaiting the arrival. His appointment had been for 9:00 a.m. sharp, and at a quarter past eleven, the dignitary still had not arrived. The meeting had been on the books for weeks, and when a chairman of Wayne Enterprises comes calling, offering money and recourses for economic revitalization, most people would consider it extremely rude to leave a man with such an offer waiting, especially this long.

The anxious secretary was trying to find anything to placate Dick, even though he seemed nonplussed by the ambassador's tardiness.

"Seriously, I'm fine but thanks. I now he's a busy man."

"Yes, more and more so lately. I can put another page into him if you'd like?"

"That won't be necessary," the ambassador announced, arriving from his private entrance.

"Your majesty," Dick respectfully announced, with just the slightest grin beginning to form on his lips.

"It's Mr. Ambassador actually," the dark skinned man smiled.

Grayson stood up and approached the dignitary with arms open.

"It's good to see you Kaldur."

"You as we'll my friend, it's been too long. I apologize for the difficulties of my schedule, affairs of state. I'm afraid."

"No worries," Dick replied. "I appreciate you making time for me."

"Please come in, can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine, your secretary took good care of me."

"Indeed?" Kaldur replied, smiling at his Atlantean assistant who was clearly relieved that their guest was no longer put out.

The ambassador led Dick thorough his formal office into his private study, the style was of course distinctly Atlantean, but there was a hint of the African heritage his father had been so proud of.

"Please sit down."

"Kaldur you look well, the job suits you."

"Most kind. It has been an adjustment, but one I have enjoyed."

As with most of the original team, Kaldur had left the game a few months after the defeat of the Light. Heroics put a strain on his damaged mind to the point he found it increasingly difficult to perform at the level he once did. Garth had more than fulfilled the Aqualad mantle well, and when the opportunity to represent Atlantis at the United Nations opened up, Kaldur jumped at the chance. He had held the title for over three years and had done himself and his people proud.

"Pardon my abruptness Richard, but you do not look well. Is everything ok?"

"I'm just tired Kal, it is still ok to call you that?"

"I hope that was a joke. I don't think I have changed so much that you would be uncomfortable being my friend after all we have been through."

Dick smiled. "Just checking. I'm fine. Just not sleeping well lately. So tell me what the life of an Atlantean representative is like?"

"I'm glad you asked," he grinned.

Kaldur began talking of the accomplishments of Atlantis in the cleaning and repopulation of most of the Atlantic oceans. Their next target would be the South Pacific. Mankind had not done much service to one of the few natural resources the Earth had left. Between toxic spills, remnants of wars draped across the oceans floors, and the hunting and over fishing of certain species, the seas would soon be a desolate oasis if not for the Atlantean's intervention.

"Well that's partially why I'm here. The boys at Wayne have recently developed a very advanced ocean skimmer, that so far has tested well in separating oil for water. We thought that your people would find it useful. That and of course our usual donation for the preservation of Atlantean art and antiquities."

"That is most generous my friend."

The speaker phone came to life "Ambassador, I'm sorry to disturb you, but the Office of Legal Affairs is on line one, they say it's urgent."

"Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Take your time Kal."

Kaldur stood and entered his office to take the call. Dick rose to his feet and began a self-guided tour of the comfortable study. Looing on the book shelf, he was impressed with Kaldur's library. Everything from traditional American, ancient Atlantean, and even a book of Martian sonnets were organized neatly and showed signs of use. These were not backdrop decorations.

Off to the side on the next shelf down is where he discovered it. It was framed in dark hardwood, and matted. Dick smiled as he picked up the photograph and lost himself in it. He recognized the location, Mystic Pizza in the retail district of Happy Harbor. He couldn't remember when exactly it had been taken, but Wally and Artemis proudly wore their Stanford sweatshirts, so he assumed it was right before most of their graduations. He himself would still have a year left before he would finish school, but college what not his immediate goal anyway. It was rare to see them out of uniform, a time when everything seemed so perfect.

"It's hard for believe we were ever that young."

Kaldur's hand rested on Dick's shoulder as the both glanced at the snapshot of their former life.

"Not a care in the world, our entire lives ahead of us," Dick smiled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Everyone looked so young. So happy. Young love blossomed all around them. Himself and Zatanna's fingers interwoven, Conner and Megan sitting together with her head resting on his powerful shoulders, Wally and Artemis entwined in each other, and Kaldur and Tula looking so peaceful, so regal.

"What happened to them?" he asked rhetorically.

"Life happened my friend," Kaldur answered, his words tinged with regret.

They both continued to focus on the faces, the smiles. It had been such an important time in their lives. A time when a group of relative strangers became a team and finally a family. If only those people would have known what the next few years would bring.

"How are the nightmares?" Grayson asked

"Very rare these days, I have received much assistance from Atlantean healers, so I am coping well. What of our friends?"

"Wally doesn't talk about them, but I know he stills has them from time to time. Needless to say Zee and I don't speak anymore, but through some back channels I hear..." he swallowed hard, "I hear she isn't doing so well."

"I'm sad to hear that," the ambassador replied.

"Me to Kal. I never meant to hurt her, anyone of you for that matter. Sometimes these masks we wear feel like prisons we can never escape from."

"It can be a most difficult journey, one I honestly can say I do not miss. Through your back channels please make it known to Zatanna that our healers are at her disposal if she wants them, Wally too for that matter. I hate to hear of her suffering, it was a most uncomfortable experience."

Dick sadly laughed at what an understatement that was. Hunting down the remaining members of the Light had been the last combined mission between the League and the Team. It did not take long to find the primary players, most having nowhere to hide after their high profile involvement became public.

Lex Luthor immediately sequestered himself inside a cocoon of the best lawyers money could buy, leading to a lengthy court battle that ended with 10 years federal probation, a relative slap on the wrist for the role he had played.

Count Vertigo and Queen Bee immediately hid behind diplomatic immunity that unfortunately was honored by the World Courts.

Black Manta and Savage were found guilty for their part in the conspiracy and were imprisoned in Supermax with a parole date of 2050, not that time ever meant much to Vandall Savage.

The Brain was found dying outside his protective container, assumed betrayed or deserted by one of his allies. That left Klarion.

The witch boy had no intention of being subjugated by mortal justice, and there was only one being on Earth that had any shot at defeating him. Dr. Fate had been instrumental in not only protecting the planet, but also hunting down and defeating the allies of the Reach. His constant vigils had taken their toll on he and his mortal host.

Klarion was the last fugitive left to apprehend, and he had no intentions of going down at Fate's hand or anyone else's. The League prepared for a battle unlike anything that they had ever witnessed, but it never happened, not in the way they expected. The battle took place entirely inside the two Lord's minds.

The two mystics stood feet away from each other as the astral war began. Chaos versus order to the death. Fate fought bravely, but his spirit and his power were exhausted. He needed assistance, but solely from someone with experience with the mystic arts. Only three other beings had assisted Naboo in the past, and they were immediately called upon again.

In a last desperate gambit, surrounded by the others who had worn the helmet, Naboo absorbed not just the bodies, but the souls of Zatanna, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. The combined power of the trio assisted fate in his overwhelming counter assault. Once the battle reached its precipice, there was no turning back. In the end, Fate's only recourse was to end Klarion's existence. Order always trumped chaos.

The two teams waited intently, wondering if the three heroes would be released or trapped with Naboo forever. When he finally relinquished their bodies and freed them, he sequestered himself for his role in Klarion's demise, and to this day had not been seen or heard from again. He had broken the oath and ended the existence of another mystic, and such was his exile.

For Zatanna, Wally and Kaldur, the trio spent the next months in observational therapy, reliving the visions they had witnessed, dealing with the personal violation Naboo had caused.

Kaldur had suffered the most, his fragile psyche, just recently recovered from the damage inflicted by the Martian, once again was traumatized by a force he could not control. Slowly his fragile consciousness returned, but the nightmares remained.

Wally was crushed that he had been used to take a life, even one as despicable as Klarion. A small part of him died that day, the part that had wanted to wear the mask. It became the final straw that led him back to civilian life full-time.

It was Zatanna who was the most traumatized. She was once again forced to say goodbye to the only parent she had ever known. She battled side by side with her father, prepared to die with him if necessary, and with their victory, the only spoils she received was the deafening silence of Fate's control over Zatarra as he exiled himself. In some ways Kaldur thought her agony had been the cruelest.

Dick carefully placed the photograph back in its stand and the two men sat on the plush leather chairs that adorned the study.

"Richard we have known each other too long, as happy as I am to see you, why are you really here?"

Dick head dropped down, his hand supporting it in his forehead. "You know me to well," he chuckled. After a few moments of silence he released a long breath, ".I...I need your help, I don't know what to do anymore. I may wear the cowl, but I'm not him. I'm not Batman."

"What has happened my friend?"

Dick sighed, "I think I'll have that drink now."

Everything burned. Her children screamed for their mother, but it was in vain. She struggled against her restraints, but the spike that pierced her palms was merciless and unmoving.

What wasn't engulfed in flame, smoldered and smoked. The screaming all around her was deafening. She begged, she pleaded for the stranger to stop, to show some form of mercy, but the stranger ignored her pleas and continued spreading the flammable solution all around the landscape.

Rare hot tears fell from her eyes, but not for herself, but for her offspring begging for their mother. They were suffering, dying. The flames spread to the nearby trees, both of which had to be at least a hundred years old each. For good measure the dark figure sloshed the solution up the base and trunk of the tree to ensure it that it suffered the same fate as all the others.

"I hope you rot in hell you son a bitch," she sobbed.

"I imagine I will. I'll have company though."

"Why?" She hissed. "Why torture the innocent. They didn't do anything to you."

"I could ask you the same question."

Her screams continued as the figure started to pour the solution onto another part of the forested parcel. When those trees caught fire, they would easily spread their flames into acres of the wooded preserve.

Her desperate cries and screams became strained and broken. The pleas she was receiving for the dying plant life all around overwhelmed her mind, the initial signs of shock starting to settle in.

"Kill me," she whispered.

"I will."

With the remaining solution, the stranger poured all its contents at the base of the tree Poison Ivey was nailed to.

The figure shook the container for the last few drops and tossed the container at her feet.

The liquid pooled around the tree and slowly flowed away, creating a small stream moving directly towards a burning shrub.

Pamela's eyes had rolled back into her head, her sanity finally broken.

The Stranger stood solemnly, waiting. The flames popped and danced around the shrub until the flowing solution struck and ember, and the stream erupted into flame.

Poison Ivey never spoke, never made a sound as her skin began to blister and peel away. The tree would burn for hours, possibly days, but they were in an area too remote for anything or anyone to save them. The stranger would have to return later to leave the sample. The next time they would see Ivy, would be as a pile of bones and ash.

_Author's Note__. Well, all of the pieces are together, the players finally on the board. This is where it gets interesting. I had to establish everyone first before going forward, but now the real mystery is ready to begin. Remember everything is not what it seems. Thanks Helena, J, Roy, Wartburg, Andrea, Soccer and everyone who took the time to review. It really does mean a lot and is really motivating._

_I don't usually update so soon, but I'm going out of town and needed this off my desktop. Hope you enjoy. Introductions are done, time to get down to business._

_I will skip my usual tirade and hope everyone is accounted for on the next episode. _


	7. Call to Arms

Call to Arms

Conner stared off into the distance, admiring the full moon escaping the thick grey clouds as they sped across the Gotham sky. He had been parked in front of the gates of Wayne Manor for almost a half hour, contemplating what waited inside for him. He missed his wife and noticed the absent calming effect she had on him. Below the surface he could feel the mild rumblings of his temper beginning to swell. Not because of the people he was about to join, but because of who he would need to become again, the person he had worked so hard to forget. He owed these people much, but had paid his dues long ago. This mission couldn't end soon enough for him.

He rolled his bike over to the intercom connected to the massive wrought ironed gate and pressed the call button. It took minutes before the call was acknowledged with a single chime.

Conner leaned down and irritably said "Kent."

No response came from the intercom as the massive gates began to creak and opened up to allow passage. The owner of the home was never known for his congeniality.

Conner rode up the quarter mile driveway, finally reaching the main entrance to the manor. No cars were present in or around the mansion, what little staff still employed having clocked out hours ago. The once immaculate home and grounds, famous for its social gatherings and endless parties were in no way in disrepair, but now looked worn, dated. Much like the man inside.

He rang the doorbell expecting some staff member to greet him, but stood slightly surprised when minutes later the form of Bruce Wayne opened the door.

"You're late," escaped the older man's lips.

Conner hid his shock at the sight of Wayne. The years had not been kind to him, but it was understandable. To say the man had been to hell and back would be a gross understatement.

In the last decade he had watched one of his protégés, Jason Todd, murdered at the hand of one of his oldest enemies, his own back broken and nearly crippled by the crime lord Bane, his oldest friend and confident Alfred Pennyworth finally succumbing to cancer, his estrangement from his last partner in Tim Drake, and giving up the persona that had defined him for most of his adult life.

The one positive aspect, the closest thing Bruce Wayne could know of happiness was watching his adopted son, his first partner and equal take up the mask he was forced to relinquish.

Dick Grayson had established his own identity as the vigilante Nightwing, and had done that title proud while escaping the shadow of the bat. If he had said no, Bruce would have understood, but duty and honor were not just words to Grayson, they were everything.

When Nightwing took over the mantle from the nearly crippled Dark Knight, the only way to fully make the transition was to move back into the manor. He had spent years trying to do for Bludhaven what Batman had done for Gotham, but his mentor, his family had faced their darkest hour and it was time for Dick Grayson to return home.

"They're downstairs," Bruce smirked, causally referencing the Batcave the same way someone would point out a bathroom. "You do remember how to get there?" he deadpanned.

Conner nodded and made his way into the study silently, neither man famous for their conversation skills.

The elevator settled at the bottom of Wayne Manor and Conner exited. He was wearing his civilian identity; complete with the trademark Kent family spectacles as he was greeted by Dick Grayson and Bart Allen in their full Batman and Flash uniform respectively. Beside him stood Kaldur who respectfully acknowledged his former teammate, while off to the side stood Huntress and The Question. Two were still missing, and one was uninvited.

"What happened to keeping the circle small? It was just supposed to be the six of us." Conner grumbled.

"Feeling a little threatened?" Question sarcastically interjected. "I'm just here for moral support, I have no interest in joining your little '_boy band'_."

"I'm about as threatened as a boot is to a bug," Conner seethed.

"I asked Question to come," Huntress lightly growled. "A little added perspective won't kill anyone."

"Whatever," Conner dismissed. "Let's get this done. Where is everyone else?"

As if on cue, the Zeta tube located in the cave burst to life.

"Recognize Kid Flash B-03 Inactive, recognize Red Arrow B-06."

The two red heads stepped out of the beam and stood in front of their former team.

"I didn't know we were playing dress up." Wally smiled to the empty expressions of the others. There was an uncomfortable air permeating the cave, as the elephant in the room spoke up.

"It's nice to see you all too," Roy announced sarcastically

The two men walked over and greeted their other team members, both ignoring the two others set off to the side.

Dick embraced his best friend while quietly speaking in his ear. "Why is he here?"

"He approached me, Roy already knew what was going on and I thought it was a better option to bring him in then for him to go to Ollie and Dinah. Besides he deserves to be here."

Red Arrow approached the Dark Knight and shook his hand firmly. "What's the matter Dick?" emphasizing the last word, "Afraid I'm using again, waiting for a chance to get baked behind the giant dinosaur over there."

"Harper cut the shit," Conner growled.

"Dude we just talked about the attitude," Wally pleaded to Roy.

Nightwing, trying to diffuse the situation spoke up "Roy I'm glad you're here. I should have contacted you….."

"Yeah you should have," Arrow interrupted.

"I didn't know if you would want be here."

"I'm a drug addict Dick, not some third rate cape. And why didn't Zatanna get an invite to this soiree while faceless over there did?"

"Fuck off Roy," Artemis snapped

Kaldur sighed. "Let's stop the bickering and focus on the task at hand. You need to eliminate us as suspects I assume. How do you propose moving forward Richard?"

"Why not have Ms. M just mind scan us, get it over quick and move on?" Wally questioned.

"She's not coming," Dick answered.

"Well that's convenient," Question smirked.

"Shut up Q. She's one of us. You're not." Conner scolded.

"Why is she not?" Kaldur calmly asked.

"She didn't elaborate," Dick spoke.

Wally sighed. "Well that's uncomfortable. We're trying to clear our names and one of the suspects can't bother to make it. What about J'onn?"

"We're keeping the circle small genius," Artemis snapped

"I don't think anybody asked you did they?" the speedster snapped back.

"Said the guy who brought his boyfriend along," Artemis snided.

"You brought yours first" Wally proudly smiled as the anger began to drip off the archer. Question delicately placed her fingers on her girlfriend to calm her down. Artemis shrugged off the touch and walked away.

"Enough!" Dick yelled. "We are not going to do this understand? We don't have time to screw around. If I seriously considered any of you suspects, you wouldn't be here."

Dick rubbed his exhausted eyes and began again. "Before we move forward I need to catch you all up to speed. There's been another one."

Everyone was seated around the conference table as Batman activated the holographic viewing screen. The green clad transparent form of the Riddler appeared, rotating slowly in the air.

"Edward Nigma was found in his hotel room at the Bellagio in Las Vegas last night with what appears to be a self-inflicted gunshot wound. I pulled a few strings with the LVPD and got Tim access to the scene before the coroner took the body away."

"I thought we were keeping the circle small? Now all of the sudden we have three more?" Conner asked, his irritability growing with every new discovery. He agreed to participate under certain conditions, and now those rules were changing by the minute.

"Tim is family, my family. This is not up for debate. As I was saying…."

"And?" Huntress impatiently questioned, trying to redirect the conversation.

"No DNA samples were found on his person or at the scene, except for his. Nigma had a history of depression, and waiting for an assassin to target him was probably enough to push him over the edge. He was never the definition of stable to begin with."

"I thought you had a lid on it? How did he find out?"

"We're trying Wally, but the criminal underground has their own channels."

"What about a copycat killer?" the ambassador questioned.

"I considered that Kaldur, but everything points to him taking his own life, but we can't rule out anything at this point. I just don't think this is our guy, but he or she could be getting sloppy."

Batman continued. "I have a tentative plan in place, but first I need to try to eliminate you all as suspects. I have dates and locations listed here," he referenced the pad in his hand, "Let's talk alibis and timetables."

"Let's," Conner angrily responded.

"What a minute Dick," Roy interjected. "Who eliminates you?"

Wally winced at the forthcoming exchange. It was a good point he reluctantly agreed in his mind, but Roy was becoming volatile, Conner already was, and Artemis was well…Artemis. It took a less than a nanosecond for him to remember why he left.

Over the next few hours, locations of murders, and his former teams whereabouts were discussed. Batman spoke to each member individually as not to pollute the investigation. Some alibis were easily confirmed, others vaguely defended. What was supposed to be a session that cleared the water, had made it slightly more murky. This was the exact reason Batman had not taken it to the League yet, but there was an open dialogue going on and progress was slowly being made.

Wally left his interrogation and joined Bart over at a table Dick had prepared hours ago. It consisted of two pots of coffee, a few dozen boxes of doughnuts and croissants, and a case of energy bars for two famished speedsters.

"This isn't going well is it?" Bart asked with a mouth full of glazed doughnut.

Wally sighed. "Probably just the way he suspected it would, but he's got a plan. Dick doesn't take a dump without a plan trust me. Is there any real food upstairs?"

"No," Bart frowned. "They have a day crew that that comes in that cleans and makes meals, but at night it's just Bruce and Dick."

"And let me guess you ate everything already."

"Uh yeah…" Bart singsonged. "I was here like five hours before you arrived."

Off on the other side of the cave, Huntress stood respectfully at the glass cylinder where a lone costume hung. A monument to a fallen hero and family member who had died way before their time. A daredevil who had made the ultimate sacrifice. Jason Todd had been the second person to carry the title of Robin, a budding young criminal with rage issues, the exact type of person Bruce Wayne believed he could mold into something more. A hero.

Wally watched her staring reverently at the memorial and sighed. He was not comfortable being around her surrounded by so many people. Their break up and subsequent divorce had been a highly public spectacle, and drug all of their friends into it in some form or fashion. It was time to get it out of the way, and he decided to take the high road to avoid any more unnecessary unpleasantness.

He walked over silently and handed her a fresh cup of java.

"You still take it black right?"

Her back was to him, but he thought he detected the slightest nod and her arm went up behind her, ready to receive the drink.

"We got off to the wrong foot again, what is it about caves and us?" he joked trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Artemis remained silent, still transfixed on the Jason's memorial.

Off in the distance Dick and Roy's interrogation briefly became heated, but just as quickly settled back, momentarily breaking Wally and Artemis's attention from the glass cylinder.

"How is he?" Wally asked motioning towards Batman.

"He's exhausted. We all are. Some of us can't live in sunny California without a care in the world, while everything else turns to shit."

"Because that exactly what I do. God you haven't changed," Wally replied disgustedly.

"And you haven't either. Still bailing on people when things get tough."

"Jesus Christ! Really? Are you really going there?"

"He's got no one Wally. Bruce can barely get around, and Dick has to take care of him, Gotham, and keep the league together all at the same time."

"And how is this suddenly my fault. I'm here aren't I? Just because I don't run around in spandex anymore…."

"_Because," she emphasized, _"You're supposedly his god damn best friend, but you abandoned him, just like you did Bart."

"What in the hell are you talking about? I didn't abandon Bart or Dick, Bart and I keep in touch all the time."

"Yeah when he comes to you, but when he needs training or guidance….."

"Jay's around for that."

"My god Wally, Jay is 78 fucking years old. It's about duty, you've never understood that."

'It's also about choice Artemis. It's not cut and dry, one or the other. You all have become so self-absorbed that no one exists outside of the mask. I wanted more to life than…" he looked around and opened his arms wide, gesturing to the entire cave, "I wanted more than just this."

"You're pathetic. Jason's memorial knows more about integrity in sacrifice than you do." she spit.

"I'm tired of this same bullshit argument." The speedster snapped. "Am I supposed to be trapped in this mode for the rest of my life? Is this all I am allowed to be? like you? Jason was my friend too, but I don't want to end up like this. I paid my dues a long time ago. "

"It's not about paying Wally, it's about doing. We are out here trying to make a difference, protecting innocent people while you're back out West banging co-eds. God no wonder I left you."

"Left me.? You are so full of shit."

"And you're a freaking quitter West, you always have been."

Question cautiously made her over to the couple, their argument getting louder and louder.

"Montoya get this crazy bitch out of my face, God you two nut jobs deserve each other."

That was the trigger Artemis had been waiting for. She hauled back and took a wild swing at him. With Wally's speed he easily avoided it, but her target destination was never where he was, but instead where he would be. As soon as he stopped, her fist made contact directly with his chin.

"God you are so predictable."

Wally rubbed his chin." It hadn't been a particularly hard shot, but even if it had, he had felt worse. Much worse.

"So are you Artemis," he shook his head and sadly smiled. "So are you."

The scuffle had brought their annoyed and angry teammates out of their interrogations and private discussions.

Bruce Wayne rarely showed emotion, kept his stone faced demeanor at all times, but Dick Grayson was not that kind of Batman.

"Will you two cut that shit out!" His voice loudly echoed. "Nobody here wants to hear it. We never did. Now get your damn heads in the game and keep your personal bullshit to yourselves."

Dick took a long cleansing breath and found his center. "Now listen up. I am splitting us into teams. We're going to hit old snitches or low level enforcers and see what they are hearing. After that every team will be assigned a potential target. We stake them out and see what happens. Bug their phones, hack their computers, tap their cameras, the whole nine yards. Right now all we can do is play defense and wait and see if our assassin comes out of hiding. Then make our move, hopefully before he or she does."

"Some us have cities to protect as well Dick," Huntress interjected.

"Right now this takes priority and needless to say if you're solo and something happens, it makes it a little incriminating to say the least." Batman answered.

"When do we start?" Conner asked.

"Yesterday," Dick replied.

The stranger lay on their back staring up at the stars, in intense pain, bleeding profusely next to the fallen reptilian. The plan had been to attack swiftly and silently, but Croc's senses were too sharp, as well as his mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. This was the first time the assassin had been concerned they might not succeed, that evil would get the best of them. Outside of Bane, Killer Croc had easily been the strongest, most deadly target the killer had confronted. Bane had been relatively easy, his external storage tank made him surprisingly vulnerable, but Croc was a complete savage, a vicious animal with a taste for blood that rivaled anyone the stranger had faced before. It had been a good kill, a righteous one.

The dossier on Waylon Jones, the man called Killer Croc, indicated he might possess rejuvenative healing abilities. Good luck without a head the stranger smiled inwardly.

The dark figure rose unsteadily to their feet and stumbled back down. Realizing the injuries they had suffered might be a more severe than originally thought, Crocs body would have to remain there. The killer's methods had been to move all corpses form their original location, but this time the rules would have to change. Perhaps that would leave the League guessing, completely disrupting any pattern they believed they might have discovered.

From the emergency back pack the killer carried, several bottles of bleach and hydrogen peroxide were produced. The figure poured the solution all over the reptile's body and surrounding areas, instantly destroying any trace DNA that the killer may have unexpectedly left. The small amount of solution they carried would probably not be enough, and the process would have to be repeated. The area the reptile lay would easily be discovered by early morning joggers, so time was not an issue. Off to the side lay an un-bloodied portion of the jacket the creature wore, covered only with small traces of dirt and sod from the park. It would be the perfect target to leave the sample in.

The figure wiped the sweat out of their eyes and labored to find the insulated container. The killer entered in the secured code and it opened with a refrigerated hiss. Blindly reaching in, the figure randomly retrieved one of the many glass vials secured inside. On the label adhered to the glass test tube read one solitary word. _West_. Not that it mattered. The stranger had samples of all of them. This particular hero had no ties to the deceased villain, but that's what made the game fun.

The killer rose to their feet and after a shower and first aid, would make their way to the internet café a few miles from Central Park. Once there they would post on certain message boards, certain tumblr accounts, what they had done, and wait for the heroes to make their move.

_Author's Note__. Ok what did you think? Was it hard following along with so much dialogue? because it was sure hard to write. In case you're wondering if you read it right, The Question is Renee Montoya and yes Artemis is in a relationship with her. I was scouring Tumblr one day and someone posted the possibility that Artemis was bisexual. I'd never heard that before and thought that would be an interesting take. Don't let it turn you off to the story Spitfire fans, too many twists and turns still ahead. As always thanks to everyone following along. Please review when you get a chance. I really want to know what you think about this chapter, and help along anyone who might be a little lost. I might even drop a hint or two._


	8. Sowing the Seeds of Doubt

Sowing the Seeds of Doubt

_Artemis couldn't wipe the satisfied smile off her bruised and bloodied face. The mission had been exciting, satisfying, dangerous, perfect. Their target had been Juan José Esparragoza Moreno, a.k.a. "El Azulone," head of one of the top drug cartels and traffickers in Central America that bled their product into the U.S. pipeline. A family powerful enough to employ a small, highly trained army to protect them. Unfortunately unbeknownst to them, they were not in the appropriate weight class. The Archer's team stealthy lay in wait until the transactions were completed and then all hell broke loose._

_Artemis's team was severely outnumbered by a margin of at least 10 to 1, El Azulone and his army never had a chance. Less than an hour later, the mercenaries were unconscious, the head of the family and his closest lieutenants in custody, and conveniently turned over to the waiting D.E.A. and Border Patrol personnel, instead of the Policía Federal Preventiva and the corrupt judicial system of the Mexican government._

_Minus a few bullet grazed bodies, minor blood loss, and some severe bruising, she and her teammates had once again triumphed. The adrenaline rush was like a drug to Artemis, and she loved every minute of it. She couldn't wait for the next mission, but more importantly she couldn't wait to get home. Successful missions made Artemis very….aroused, and she had the perfect partner who willingly shared himself to soothe her "predicament". He would usually be waiting for her under a pile of physics and chemistry homework, but not today. Today he was by her side, carefully sewing shut and treating the arm where the bullet had grazed her. For someone who was admittedly squeamish around the red liquid oozing from the wound, Kid Flash was remarkably good with first aid and sutures. _

_She always smiled when he wasn't looking, completely focused on patching up his love, tongue stuck from his mouth in deep concentration, If he wasn't so dead set on being a scientist, he would make one hell of a doctor she thought, then instantly realized he would be amazing at whatever field he chose, just right now she needed that immense talent in the bedroom as soon as possible._

"_Hurry up Baywatch, Megan is only going to wait so long before she leaves and we'll have to wait to hitch a ride with Bats once he gets here. You know what a fun trip that'll be."_

"_I would if you'd stay still. Quit jerking around or this is going to end up leaving one hell of a scar." Wally answered._

"_Like I care about something like that. They build character." she proudly grinned. She and Wally had spent countless nights exploring and explaining every scar and scratch they would find on each other's bodies after certain extra-curricular bedroom activities had ended. This current one would eventually lead to more exploring and she liked where that path would take. _

"_Then you are just stock full of character aren't you," he sarcastically answered,. …"and done. Don't take the bandage off for at least 3 days. I'll clean and re-wrap it then."_

"_One day," she teased_

"_Three Artemis. This is not up for debate. Infection is not something you play with."_

"_Ok," she smiled and kissed his lips, tasting the salt from the sweat and blood they both had shed during the mission. She loved it when he would get frustrated with her, they both knew deep down it was the first stage of their foreplay._

_Wally packed up the first aid kit and stayed unusually quiet as they loaded into the Bioship for the brief ride to the closest Zeta Tube._

_Artemis frowned as the rush slowly began leaving her body, but knew it would return as soon as she and the speedster were finally alone in their apartment, but the look on Wally's face concerned her._

"_Babe what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," he sighed, looking out the window as the clouds and landscape of southern Texas drifted by._

_She reached over and gently cupped his chin and brought those piecing green eyes that always melted her heart to her own. "Wally talk to me babe."_

_He took a deep breath and tried to hide the stinging in his eyes. "I can't keep chasing you all over the world and patching you up. It kills me to see you like this. I know it doesn't' bother you, but it does me. What's going to happen one day when I'm not here to fix you up?"_

"_Don't talk like that babe, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time. I promise," she smiled. "I'm fine. It's going to take a lot more than a bullet to take keep me out of your hair, " she answered, rubbing her fingers through his sweat soaked red hair."_

"_I know," he whispered. "It's just …..I thought we were going to slow back down for a while. Finish school and then ease back into the hero gig; it just hasn't worked out like I thought."_

"_Babe I'll talk to Dick. I know what we agreed; he's just a little short staffed right now while everyone makes the transition. It's going to slow down soon I promise. Be patient with me ok? I'll make it worth your while." and she flashed that sexy grin that signaled wild times ahead. He loved that smile._

_Later that evening the rush retuned just as she expected, and after a shower she pinned her boyfriend of years to the floor and consumed him. Clothes and towels were cast aside and thrown across the room as she feverishly began kissing his neck, slowly making her way down his chest. A light moan escaped as his lips as her mouth and tongue made their way downward, but she could tell something was different. It's not that he didn't reciprocate, it was just the way he did. He was gentle, caring, loving. Their lovemaking was usually more heated, a battle for dominance, where the loser ultimately became the winner, but not this time. She didn't mind the change, if anything it reminded her why she was so in love with him. His gentle caressing and touch made her feel safe, loved like no one else could or ever would. No matter where she rest her head, be it in Palo Alto or Santa Prisca, wherever he was – was home._

_She was taking a fairly lite schedule at Stanford, while of course he was taking too heavy of one. Two days after their return, the call came in. A high profile whistle blower was set to testify against her former employer, a powerful pharmaceutical company, and the person would need babysitting for a few days until the court date. As usual the mission was offered to both, but Artemis knew that Wally would have to pass, his thermal dynamics project and presentation due later that week. Once again things had not worked out as planned, but sometimes that was the life of a vigilante._

"_Babe I got to go,"_

"_I know," he smiled. He kissed her gently, peacefully and held her tight. "I love you, you know that right?"_

"_Of course babe. I'll be careful. What could go wrong?" she giggled, answering with. their catch phrase they used when they were about to be separated._

_She left her apartment with the energy and electricity of the upcoming mission beginning to take its hold. A week later she came home to an empty house. He had given up and she knew exactly why._

Artemis heard the familiar rustling of the trench coat blowing in the wind, pulling her from her flashback. Her girlfriend carefully sat down beside her, dangling her legs to match Artemis's as the both stared down the 15 story building they were perched on.

"You ok?" Question asked?

"Yeah. Long day," Huntress replied.

"Feel like talking about it?"

"What do you think?" The archer answered with a dry look.

Question quietly took out the small aerosol can in her front pocket and sprayed it on her face, breaking down the adhesive to the mask that covered her beautiful Hispanic features. She removed the fedora and shook free her thick brown hair.

"I don't think your friends like me very much," Question spoke.

"I'm not sure they like each other right now. Don't let it bother you."

"Wasn't planning on it," the dark haired woman replied.

"Was it weird?"

"Yeah," Huntress replied. "We've all changed so much; it's hard to believe we were once so close. They were more of a family to me…then my family was."

"That not what I meant and you know it. What about him?"

"You know honestly it was fine. He's still the argumentative prick I remember. West and I were never going to last and deep down we knew it. Everyone did. We were just too different and stubborn. We spent most of our time trying to change each other. Seeing him and his bullshit attitude reminds me why we aren't together anymore. Seriously no big. I know how you love to overanalyze things, but you're wasting your time if you're trying to piece together a puzzle of what never really existed."

Montoya nodded and they both sat silently.

"You think it's one of them don't you?" Artemis asked.

"What makes you think that?" Question replied.

"Because I can read you like a book, with or without the mask."

The two never defined their relationship. No titles no labels. Was it friendship, romantic, sexual, a partnership, a mutual hatred of crime and those that employ it? Sometimes even they didn't know. Renee Montoya had befriended Artemis months after her divorce. The former Gotham police detective took up the identity of the faceless crime fighter after the death of the original she held in such high regard, and had done the title proud.

She and Huntress protected the same city and occasionally fought beside one another, but it wasn't until she stopped Artemis from going over the edge that they later acknowledged something was there.

The archer had been hunting down a serial rapist. He had struck several times in and around the area her mother resided. The idea of her crippled parent becoming the next victim haunted her. She felt more than confident her mother could protect herself, but what if she was wrong. For a proud woman such as Paula Crock, who had suffered so much, becoming a victim, just another statistic might have been too much for her to bear. Artemis wasn't going to let that happen, not to her mother not to anyone.

She had been patrolling for hours when she heard the scream. In seconds she found him, straddling the young prostitute working the streets that night. A few well-placed strikes and the girl was free and running for her life, but the predator would not get off so easy.

There was something about his eyes, something inside him that spoke to her. She knew that no matter what the law would do to this man, as soon as he was free he would be on the hunt again. No one around this animal would ever be safe.

He looked so pathetic, so scared. He wept, pathetically stating that he couldn't control himself, that he had been to counseling, to priests, to anyone he could find, and none could save him from himself, portraying to be the real victim.

In a brief unguarded moment, he struck the archer with surprising ferocity she had not seen coming, and quickly rose to his feet and ran. The man had no chance of escape, but the brief sickening smile her gave her as his fist had collided with her chin moments before had convinced her. The man had to die, there was no alternative. As long as he drew breath, he would continue to hunt. That was the moment she became her father's daughter.

In no time he was flat on his back begging for mercy again as the archer drew back her crossbow preparing to lunge the arrow directly into his heart. That was when Artemis first saw Question emerge from the shadows. Without words she slowly walked over and carefully placed her palm gently on the weapon and guided it a different direction.

"This isn't the way." She calmly spoke.

After the police placed the man was in custody, Montoya asked if Huntress would join her for coffee. They spent hours discussing their pasts, their triggers, what made them who they were. That was also the night they first kissed.

Artemis had ever considered herself bisexual or even remotely curios, but as they stood under the water tower of Gotham Towers entwined with each other, lips and tongues exploring, she realized that this was a part of herself she needed to investigate, What started out as kinship, turned to friendship and then something more. No emotions were shared, not commitments made. They could go weeks at a time without seeing each other, and then spend countless nights together, never leaving each other's apartments.

It would never be a relationship. Neither wanted one, neither could have lived in one. It was a unique partnership, and they left it at that. It wasn't perfect, not even close, but it worked for them. No commitments, no expectations.

"Out of all the potential suspects out there, you've chosen them haven't you?" Artemis questioned, staring coldly into Q's dark brown eyes.

"I haven't chosen anybody Artemis."

"Huntress," Artemis angrily corrected. "Huntress. No names, you know that."

Question frustratedly nodded. There were few taboos in their partnership, but using names was one of them. Using names became too personal, too intimate. That was not what their arrangement was about. Huntress occasionally used them within the League, but only when she had to. When it came to matters of a more intimate nature, Artemis was inflexible.

"As I was saying," Question continued, clearly annoyed with her partner's interruption, "There are too many variables at play at the moment, but since you asked I'd like to point out a few things. Let's take a step back and look and the broader scope."

"You have your leader and closest friend pulling all the strings. Dick controls the intel, he assigns the missions. Everything gets filtered through him. He becomes the most obvious choice therefore becoming the least one. It's masterful."

"Then there's your ex-husband and his cousin with the means and skills necessary to pull it off. They possess the unique ability to never allow their target to see them coming, and also own the clearest motive after the death of their uncle and grandfather. I'm not sure if either of them could do it solo, but perhaps as a team it would be possible."

"One Atlantean who has had his mind violated and crippled not once but twice. The locales would not seem to be conducive to his physiology, but his strength and fighting ability easily match what would be needed to take down some of the more powerful victims."

"You have two clones that have already been pre-programmed once before to betray your team. One that suddenly fell and love and lost his desire for heroics despite finally developing the friendship and partnership of the man he most wanted to be like, and the other one that once treated his body like and temple and now has developed a nasty drug habit, perhaps a way to deal with the voices in his head trying to take control again. Both of them were supposedly scanned and deprogrammed, but how well could you trust the source, which brings us to the Martian."

"Finally you have the mysterious ex-teammate that only Nightwing can miraculously contact. The one who could easily clear all your names and focus on the real killer, that is of course if you could actually find or trust her after all she has done"

"This brings us back full circle back to the top of the list. Every one of them could fit the profile so easily, it's a brilliant maneuver, and if I was the killer it's exactly what I'd do."

"Your paranoid, you know that right?" Huntress interjected with a slight smirk forming on her full lips.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong," Q responded.

"What about me?" Huntress asked.

"I know where you are most nights, but I suppose not all of them. You do have that annoying ability to fall off my radar from time to time," she smiled, "but while we're on the topic of your friends, I find it interesting that you and Kaldur barely spoke, I'd think after all you two had been through together, that you'd be...closer, but I'm sure that's a discussion for another day as well. Anyway...you asked. So how about we grab some dinner?"

"I think I'm going to pass tonight Q, I have a lot on my mind and I'm not really that hungry."

"Do you want me to stay?" Q questioned?

"No. I'm fine. We start our surveillance tomorrow. Dick's going to send us the target package in the morning. Rest up; it might be a real long next couple of days."

"Aren't they always? Suit yourself." then Montoya pulled Artemis to her feet and drew the blonde close to her. Question's fingers delicately wrapped themselves around the thick golden mane of her partner. Their lips met and they pulled each other into themselves. The two continued until a yawn form the archer broke them apart.

"You know where I'll be if you need me."

"Thanks Q. Be safe."

Finally the archer was alone. She let out a deep sigh, relieved at the solitude. Q still didn't suspect, at least not as far as she could tell. How long could she hide it before she was caught? She didn't know how to stop or if she really wanted to.

Dick lay in his room in the mansion exhausted, but sleep would not come to him no matter how hard he begged for it. There was no telling how long the next few days would be, and he couldn't afford to be at anything other than his best. He had resisted the urge as long as he could, but his weakness and desperation were taking hold. He stood up and walked over to the large dresser. Under a stack of t-shirts, he pressed down and the secret keyboard opened. The numeric code was entered and the camouflaged drawer opened. Dick took out the syringe and the rubber tie. He placed it around his arm and when the vein finally arose, he injected the contents into it. Instantly he could feel the numbing effect come over him, and rested back into his bed awaiting oblivion to claim him.

Conner stood silently outside the flower shop dressed in dark clothing, blending easily into the shadows. He watched as the lights went out and Wendy locked the door to close the shop for the night. He could tell how tired she was, and all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and carry her up the stairs to their bed. To once again feel her gentle touch that would ease the monster inside him. They had only been apart for two days, but he knew his control was waning. He needed her desperately, but it wasn't time yet. He still had work to do and tasks to accomplish. When it was done, when it was complete, they could be together again. Forever.

Wally rest on the coach, half-heartedly flying through the massive amounts of papers still left to grade. He kept an eye on the clock. Soon he would be paired with Bart and their surveillance assignment would begin, and that's when it would become difficult. Time was not a variable he had much control over, and when the situation presented itself he would have to strike. Hiding or explaining his absence would become more difficult with a partner, but not impossible, but for now all he could do was wait.

Roy's patience was finally at an end. He placed his money on the table and left the restaurant. This wasn't the first time he had been stood up by the other, but he hoped after their brief reunion they would be able to start over. No such luck.

The rumors about his unexplained absences and no shows had been accurate; He expected Kaldur might do it to others, but not him. There were only a handful of people left in the world he could still call friend, and Aqualad had been on the top of that list. The four of them had been inseparable back in the day, but even within the group the two men were drawn to each other.

Dick and Wally were young, immature, impulsive. Kaldur and Roy older, reserved, more private. Dining before missions was a tradition the two shared dating as far back as their friendship began, before Jade, before heroin.

Kaldur had been the one to suggest it when Roy had uncomfortably approached him at the cave days ago, His non-judgmental demeanor had meant everything to Roy, and a glimmer of hope that he and his closest friend could reform the bond that drugs had taken from him had grown bright. He had spoken with him earlier today and their plans still set, but now he was alone. Alone and angry.

He would make the long walk back to the Zeta tube and fight the demons at every turn. Through the hurt and pain he would still have faith in Kaldur, much the same as he had him, but the seed of doubt had been planted and his innocence would no longer be taken for granted.

Roy would never tell Dick this, but he didn't really care about the murders, in almost all cases the pieces of living shit had it coming. He didn't care about the League, his drug problems may have been of his own making, but outside of Ollie and Canary, the League had turned their back on him when he needed them the most, so their future survival was not his primary concern. Protecting society could be done without the need for a team or league; it had been done before and would do so again if necessary.

The only thing he wouldn't do, the only line he couldn't cross again was the lies. Lying had almost destroyed his team and his friendships when Nightwing put his infamous plan together. The lies had been one of the contributing factors that had led Roy down the dark path, lies he told so frequently that eventually he believed them as well. Such is root of denial, but he would not cover for a friend if it meant going there again. Not now, not ever.

Psimon hung precariously in the air. His hands struggled with the steel woven noose his neck rest in, while his mind kept his body afloat telekinetically so his windpipe wasn't crushed against his body weight, all the while keeping his assailant pinned against the subway wall. This life and death multitasking was beginning to takes its toll.

"You can't win,"Psimon hoarsely spoke, his false bravado falling on deaf ears. "You can't beat me. I'm going to end your life and when I do, your last moments of existence in this world will be watching me walk up those stairs while the next train slams you into oblivion."

The stranger struggled to breathe as Psimon's telekinesis pushed them harder against the abandoned subway platform of old Metropolis Station, but the stranger felt something, an almost imperceptible quiver. Psimon was weakening. Despite the fluctuations, the killer could feel a tickle of energy beginning to seep into their brain. It wouldn't be long before the telepath came all the way in uninvited.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you; you might not like it in here."

"Oh I'll be the judge of that. Before you get me down and I shatter your mind, I'd like to know exactly who I'm dealing with. Psimon says let me in."

Immediately he wished hadn't.

"You? " He gasped. Fear briefly lit up his grey eyes and his exposed brain began to pulsate. Fear was an emotion the telepath implanted in others, not one he was remotely prepared to defend against. His shock wave hold on his target dissipated enough that the stranger began to sense his freedom.

Electricity shot from the stranger's hand into the psychic's unprotected brain, shattering the thin membrane that covered his skull. Psimon's ability to keep himself levitated faltered, and his full weight came crashing down into the noose. He reflexively tried to struggle, but his higher motor functions were gone. The dark figure rose to their feet and looked curiously and the brain dead villain.

"I don't know if you're still in there, but no hard feelings ok? I warned you my mind wasn't a very nice place; you should have known that from the last time you invited yourself in. Please give my regards to everyone."

Off in the distance a loud horn echoed through the tunnel, announcing the 24X was coming through to its destination of Mid-Town. The stranger poured the solution into Psimon's jacket pocket, and kicked the dilapidated subway exit designation pole the villain hung from directly over the hot rail and the oncoming bullet train. There was no scream, just a sickening thud as the brakes of the speeding subway train burst to life. The train would be thousands of yards down the tube before it could come to a complete stop and the terrified conductor would begin his desperate search for the body.

The stranger painfully began the long walk up the broken subway stairs. Things had become much clearer. It was time to change the rules and speed up the timetable. The murders were begging to take their toll on the killer, and too many risks were being taken to keep their intended audience guessing. Showmanship and sleight of hand were no longer going to be employed. Death was death. The list was getting smaller, and a few more random extras weren't going to kill anyone. That play on words made the killer smile. It was time to rest, things were about to get slightly hectic.

_Author's Note__. Clear as mud? I hope so. Many of you have thrown out some interesting ideas, and if I'm completely honest, I might have used a few of them, so please continue. Your input is making this a better story and me a better writer. Not as many followers as my last so story so spread the word, yes I am a spineless shill, I can live with that. As always I really appreciate the reviews good or bad, and I like your theories. Anyone I steal ideas from I will give credit where credit is due._

_We have three episodes left. As a personal fan of spitfire, if I don't see any Wally and Artemis I am going to lose my shit. I am already incredibly pessimistic, but that's how I felt right before the end of Depth's and boom. _

_Last point. Sometimes you stumble across stories that just haunt you. There is one that I keep going back to that just wrecks me. __**Measure Me in Heartbeats by Chalantness. chapter 35**__. I don't know the author, but I love her work. It's a little lemony as a warning, but it's just sadly beautiful. I hate this story and love it at the same time, for it's stories like this that takes these characters off the pages and into your minds, drowning in their own frailties and weaknesses. Needless to say I'd like to punch Kaldur. Until next time…._


	9. Truths and the Liars that Tell Them

Truths and the Liars that Tell Them

Dead end after dead end, that's what they kept coming up against. The only information they retrieved was from nervous low level men ratting out any criminal activity of their bosses in exchange for some type of protection, one the heroes couldn't give even if they wanted to. There was one constant, one unanimous underlying theme among all of them, they were terrified. Every crime boss or minor league villain was fearful their time was coming. If it wasn't for the worst of reasons, Batman would have been grateful for the peace it brought Gotham City.

Dick had not particularly wanted to be paired with Red Arrow, but the unique synchronicity that once was the strength of the team in the early days no longer existed. Several pieces could no longer co-exist within the whole. Wally and Artemis, Kaldur and Arrow, Question and anybody. Too many complications, too many variables, so Dick surrendered and took the path of least resistance.

Conner and Kaldur would patrol D.C and the Eastern seaboard , Wally and Bart had Central City and Chicago, Artemis and Question would monitor parts Star City and the Pacific Northwest, and he and Roy had Gotham and Metropolis. These were chunks of territory to cover, but they had little choice unless they wanted League assistance and intervention. Dick wasn't ready for that yet.

The two had been on opposite sides of the city for most of the night, meeting occasionally for the good cop-bad cop routine, but for the most part they had remained separated, and that suited Batman just fine. After Arrow called in for assistance with a near miss with Harley Quinn, they decided to call it a night.

On the outskirts of the city near the shipping district housed one of three zeta tubes in Gotham. Dick could take one back to the cave, while Roy had his choice of different locales to return to. Dick held a sneaking suspicion that remaining in Gotham was Roy's private choice, allowing him to visit the daughter he rarely got to see, the one currently residing with Paula Crock while Jade was off doing god knows what.

"7:00 p.m. tomorrow?" Dick asked.

"Let's make it closer to 9:00. I have…plans," Arrow replied, confirming Batman's suspicion. If Roy had wanted it to be common knowledge, he would have spoken of it so Dick let it remain private.

"Fine. Call me if anything comes up."

"Dick hold up a second. I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait Roy? I've got a lot on my plate."

"I bet you do," The archer responded.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Dick, don't bullshit an addict. I can see a user a mile away."

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Dick angrily responded

"Look you can lie to them all you want, but not to me. I've know you too long."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep Arrow," Batman disgustedly replied and turned to enter into the broken down warehouse where the zeta tube resided.

Roy grabbed his arm and Dick winced as a jolt of pain flew up his arm.

"God Damnit!" he yelled and pulled his arm free, carefully protecting it.

"What did you do to it?" Arrow asked accusingly.

"Nothing. It's just a strain or pull. I'm fine."

Dick tried again to exit when Roy ran ahead in front of him, blocking his escape. He was going to be heard out one way or another. "Look at me and tell me your fine. Take off that god damn mask and look me in the eyes and tell me you're not on something. You can pretend you're Batman all you want with others, but not to me."

"You are fucking insane," Dick spit.

Angry silence reigned between the two men for minutes.

Finally Dick let out and exhausted sigh and leaned back against the warehouse wall. "I can't sleep anymore. My mind never stops racing. I've tried meditation, exercise, diet, supplements, nothing helps. I know why, it's no secret. It's just comes with the job, being "the Batman" is all consuming, so I'm taking something to sleep. Can we give it a rest now?"

"What are you taking?" Roy asked.

"It doesn't matter." Batman answered.

"Look Dick I can play this game all night. Answer the question. What are you taking?"

"Propofol."

Roy stood in stunned silence. "My god Dick that's what the use to anesthetize surgery patients.

"It's a small dose Roy."

"It doesn't matter. That stuff will _literally_ kill you, and I am not being the slightest bit dramatic when I say that, I mean one dose just even slightly off and you will never wake up."

"You don't think I know that! You don't think I've tried every freaking thing out there! I'm a zombie. I get maybe an hour of sleep a night, two if I'm lucky. You think I want to take this poison?"

He dipped his good shoulder into Roy's to gain some clearance and walked toward the broken down door, finally stopping momentarily and looking up to the sky, perhaps hoping for some divine intervention, but then gave up and slammed the door angrily with his fist.

'It's too much. This whole god damn thing is just too much. I never should have said yes, You fucking happy now?" he screamed. "The _Batman_ should have retired when Bruce did, but I couldn't say no to him. Do you realize all he has given, all he has sacrificed for everyone? What was I supposed to do?" he whispered as he leaned against the door, his exhaustion level at an all-time high.

"You ask for help," Roy calmly answered, walking over to his friend. "Canary always said _It__'__s not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends_. We all may not be close anymore, but were still family."

Roy approached the Dark Knight and placed his hands on the weary man's shoulders. It was time to show his friend a side of Roy Harper that very few people ever go to see. Roy was broken, but not defeated. Every day he spent picking up the pieces of his shattered life and slowly putting them back into place. It was a painful and heartbreaking journey, and he would be dammed if he'd let someone he cared about as much as Dick follow the same path.

"Dick this job is killing you, and that shit you're taking is speeding you down the tracks. It causes blackouts, hallucinations, it can stop your heart if you're your dosage is the slightest bit off. I've known guys from rehab that used to use that stuff. They were barely able to get out of bed and you're trying to play a god damn superhero during all this. I swear to you this is how it begins and then there's no turning back, there becomes a justification in your mind for everything you do or use next. Trust me. Let me help."

"What take me to a meeting? Find me a sponsor?" Dick sadly chuckled.

"No shit-head," Roy replied. "For starters let's find you somewhere else to sleep. Get out of the manor, get out of the cave. Try some natural supplements that won't cause your heart to explode. I don't mean that prepackaged crap from GNC or health food stores, I mean Far East type medicine. Far-Far East. Believe it or not Paula is an expert in stuff like that. She gave me things for my withdrawals that were ….amazing. I never would have made it without them…or her. Give us a chance and don't blow this off. I'm heading over there now, but as I assume you already guessed that. Come with me. I don't want this to get ugly, but if you don't I can make this very…very public. That's what you guys finally had to do with me"

"Blackmail or tough love?" Dick grinned.

"Both. You and Wally pushed me kicking and screaming into rehab three times, it's time you got a taste of your own medicine," the archer smiled.

"Dick you are the strongest willed person I know, and I can see it in your eyes that you are begging for help, you're just are too afraid to ask, too worried about letting people down. I assume Bruce doesn't know."

"I'm…I'm not sure. I don't think so, but he is…you know…Bruce."

"To hell with him. Let's talk to Paula, she'll keep it private I promise. Shadows are kind of good at that. It's no magic cure, you still have a lot of issues you'll need to deal with and it will take time, but this is a good first step. Your body is not going to like not having its poison for a while. Be prepared for that. Then when all of this shit is done, we need to have a long talk about that mask you wear…and if you need out of it."

Dick just nodded. "I need to go back to the cave and change." He saw the distrusting look on the archer's face, fearful that all they had discussed was for not. "You can come with me if you don't believe me. Then we can…"

Batman's communicator alarm sounded, and he activated the holo-projector on his wrist. A 3D version of Shayera Hall appeared in midair.

"Batman, sorry to bother you this late, but there are reports coming out of Biyala that Queen B has died. Her government spokesman said she passed in her sleep, natural causes, you know the routine. It's all over CNN and Fox right now. There no telling how old this news is, countries like that don't exactly like to share. Thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks Shayera."

"Do we do anything? She was part of the Light after all."

"No. It's an internal matter. Their government will never call anyone in to investigate, and for all we know it could have been a coup within her own party. Keep monitoring the news cycles, but the League stays out of it. No press releases, no intervention, nothing. "

"Understood. Hawkgirl out."

Once the channel was closed, Dick pulled back his cowl, releasing his sweat soaked jet black hair and his darkened eyes for Roy to see."

"You think it's our guy?" Roy asked.

"I have no idea. We'll never get access to the body, but they'll never find the DNA if it was him or her. Even if they did, they'd never be able to match it."

Dick sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "It's only a matter of time. Someone's going to put this pattern together now, if they haven't already. I don't know how much longer I can keep the League out of it, or if I should anymore."

"There's nothing we can do about tonight, and that doesn't change anything we talked about. Let's go. Shower, grab your shit, and you're coming with me. The city is just going to have to do without Batman for a night."

"Ok." Dick tiredly nodded. "And Roy….thanks. Please don't tell Wally or Artemis ok?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask."

Bruce Wayne sat silently at the large monitor, the sound was off, but the celebrations of the Biyalan people were being broadcast on every news channel. The Queen was a tyrant for the poor Middle Eastern country, and oppressor that governed with an iron fist. After her compliance with the Light was made public, she retreated back to her country and hid behind her diplomatic immunity. Instead of being thankful for her freedom, she tightened her iron hold more and her people suffered for it. The waves of celebration on the screen, the joyous revolution sweeping through her country was an incredible moment in their history.

Bruce just wished he could enjoy it more. He had not spoken to Dick this evening. He had left with Red Arrow in a hurry, but the one quick glance they shared spoke volumes. The killer had struck again.

He was absorbed in his thoughts when a strong voice broke his revere. "Bruce?"

Wayne never turned to face the man. "Clark," he replied.

"Do we need to talk?"

The former Batman slowly spun his chair around to face the Man of Steel. He had come in through the barely used tunnel system, bypassing the zeta tube located within the cave.

He knew. Somehow he always did. "Not yet."

"The League needs to know." Superman answered

"You haven't told them?" Bruce asked, generally surprised that Clark had kept something this potentially explosive to himself. Perhaps he too felt the thread holding the League together beginning to fray. There was no bigger proponent of the Justice League than him. His core values mimicked everything the League stood for, or originally at least. When the Man of Steel finally gave up you on you, it was over. And Superman wasn't ready for that, at least not yet.

"No. That's why I'm here. We go too far back for me to go around you, I know we don't always act like it or see eye to eye, but you are one of my oldest friends and I need you to be honest with me now."

"Give me a few more days Clark….. Please."

Superman could count the times Bruce Wayne had ever said please on one hand.

"You think it's one of us don't you. That's why you've kept it under our radar."

"No," he said grimly and pressed a button on his keyboard, changing the live shot of Biyala to an old still shot of Robin and his old team. "I think it's one of them."

Artemis knew she wasn't supposed to go patrolling alone, she had understood Dick's rational and warning clearly, but chose to ignore it and follow her gut. She had a sneaking suspicion he would too, so she decided her adopted home town of Star City would be in need of her services tonight.

She and Question had spent the last few days alternately patrolling Star, Portland, and Seattle, but nothing had panned out yet. Crime existed everywhere, but Star City was no Gotham. It shared the same characteristics of a harbor town like Gotham, but the smell, the feel of it was completely different. She loved Gotham City, it's was the closest thing to home she had ever known, but Gotham smelled of despair and hurt while Star smelled of hope and promise.

Green Arrow had done great job with his city she thought, as did Oliver Queen and Queen Industries. It was just a different feel and she needed the change, however temporary it may be.

From her viewpoint on top of the Grell Museum, the Star Bridge shone brightly over the bay. It was a beautiful piece of architecture, and she specifically loved the color patterns and how they would change .There was no distinguishable pattern, they just seem to change when they wanted too, change with the mood of the city. The cascade of lights danced across the ocean like a living rainbow. She liked that.

The Pacific Ocean smelled particularly inviting this evening. She did not regret the lack of action this night, knowing that the city's residents rest peacefully in her and others protection was enough. It's was quiet and it suited her, the only resonance being the horns of the incoming and outgoing cargo ships off in the distance, aside from the sound of a rustling jacket behind her blowing in the harbor breeze, the owner trying hard not to break the archer's meditation.

Familiar arms carefully wrapped around her waist and she melted into them.

"We can't do this anymore," she plead as the arms held her firmly.

"I understand, and yet my phone still rings every couple of weeks."

"You could always not answer it," she smiled.

"You could always stop calling."

Artemis sighed, "I can't," and she turned and cupped the face that owned the most piercing emerald eyes that she had or would ever see. Their lips met and strong arms drew her closer. Her eyes stung every time they were together like this, but it never made her sad.

"I missed you Wally."

"I missed you too beautiful."

_Author's Note__. Take a deep breath Spitfire fans. All is well in the world, or maybe not. Have to keep reading to find out. For you Nightwing fans I hope the drug use doesn't turn you off. The mantle of the Bat has worn on him immensely over the years, and the only escape he seeks is just sleep to be prepared for the next mission, not to escape reality. These people have changed a lot over the years, and some of them have not been pleasant. Everyone has their flaws and we will explore them, so I'm not just picking on Dick. Two episodes left and no Wally, so we need to face the facts, he's going to make some lame appearance at the end and we are done. Taking a major character like him, placing him in the middle of a secretive plot line, and then giving him three or four episodes out of twenty just sucks and is poor storytelling. I still hope to be blown away by the ending, but my pessimism is at an all-time high, but I digress. Things here are about to pick up and if you were confused before, wait and see what comes next. R&R and enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. P.S. I laid a major easter egg in there of a past chapter, did anyone find it?_


	10. Painful Discoveries

_Author's Note__: With Wally's alleged return tomorrow and the potential for a little Spitfire, I decided to go ahead and publish the next chapter. I hope the mystery is still as confusing as ever, that's the idea. You reviews are awesome as usual and welcome to anyone who just joined us._

_Where are nearing the reveal. Got your suspect suspects in place yet? This has been a blast to write and afterwards I am going to put the proverbial pen down and enjoy all the other great authors here. Never say never, but I think I've told all the stories I've had inside me. R& R & enjoy._

Painful Discoveries

The first time had been a complete mistake. It was Lian's 3rd birthday. A small gathering of family met at Roy and Jade's condo to celebrate the occasion. Ollie, Dinah, and Grandma Paula were sure to make the tiny girl's birthday special, but none more than her Aunt Artemis. She and Lian shared a special bond, and anytime the blond was around the child, fun and mischief always ensued. Of course Oliver Queen could turn any small celebration into a full blown party; and no one seemed to mind that night.

Artemis was relieved to be around family. A series of bad dates had put her in a foul mood. The guy from her apartment building had thought very highly of himself, and after the third date where he portrayed himself quite the hero, Artemis had had enough, and the man left with an extremely different opinion of himself after Artemis had spoken her mind, one she hoped would linger for quite a while. Dinah had brought a particularly good vintage of Merlot, and Artemis was ready to let her hair down, so to speak, and kick back and have fun with the persons closest to her.

When he showed up with the Radio Flyer tricycle everyone was shocked except Roy, who had been working on him for weeks, he was the godfather after all and had been away from her for far too long.

The last time Artemis had seen him was almost a year ago. They had met at the notary publics to remove each other as beneficiaries from their life insurance policies. The two kept their anger and resentment in check, and had been surprisingly civil with each other during the whole affair.

At the party, their interaction had been cordial, which relived everyone involved. Lian was so excited to see him, never realizing in her three year old mind that Aunt Artemis and Uncle Wally were nothing but happily living in a faraway place called California. The party continued a pleasant event for everyone.

No one had noticed the lingering stares, the slight brushing of shoulders or fingertips as they walked by eachother throughout the night. Paula and Jade had nervously expected immature venom, instead they watched two mature adults who had moved on and could remain civil, almost friendly. Little did they know.

Lian gleefully opened all her toys and was asleep grasping the doll Artemis had brought her by 8:00. No one was surprised when Wally left shortly after, exchanging pleasantries and thanks you's for allowing him to come. No one thought anything of it when Artemis's communicator allegedly went off and she came back into the room with a mission pending. Hugs and kisses were exchanged (even with Roy) and she was out the door to protect and serve

What no one would have thought was a speedster would be waiting in the shadows as the archer ran to her jeep, no one would have guessed that she was expecting him there, everyone would have been shocked when the jeep parked several blocks away in a deserted lot in the shadows, and no one around would have noticed the steamy windows forming inside the cabin.

It had been a complete mistake when their arms were entwined around each other, frantically removing clothes. It had been a very bad idea when Wally performed a certain act, that not only was he very good at, but one Artemis couldn't get enough of. It had been a poor choice on her part to reciprocate said act afterward, but it was only fair after all. Afterwards they both sat together silently, afraid of what to say or how to rationalize it. She wanted to call it a drunken faux pas, but she knew that was a lie. Finally they came to an agreement. It had been a mistake, albeit a fun one. It would never happen again. There had been no animosity, just a friendly goodbye and they were gone.

The second time had been an accident. She had recognized the red hair from a distance decked out in a smart black suit, awaiting his turn at the casket. It was a small service, but one he had to be at. Jason Todd was Dick's family which made him his as well. They were friends and Wally felt a sense of pride that Jason had taken up his best friends mantle, but the body in front of him reminded the speedster that this was no longer fun and games like when he and Robin first started out. The rules had changed and no one, no matter their age was safe anymore. In his private thoughts he was thankful he no longer played in that game anymore.

Artemis and Jason were close. Their kinship stemmed not only from their reckless and aggressive styles, but both had come from questionable backgrounds and had turned away from the darkness. The two were risk takers and adrenaline junkies, and sometimes she saw so much of herself in him. He was the little brother she had always hoped for, someone like her that wanted be more than they were brought up to be. Heroes.

The team mourned privately. They had failed him and he had paid the ultimate sacrifice. Their guilt was equal and they all needed time apart, Artemis hated to cry. Hated the weakness and vulnerability it brought, but when the speedster appeared on her doorstep, she let him in without thinking. He held her all night long as the tears ran freely, letting out anger, sadness and guilt that she had carried for so long, Jason's death being the catalyst for its escape.

The third time was on purpose. It had been late and she was tired. Battling Clayface was always a dreaded task, not for just the danger, but the cleanup afterward. She had just stepped into the shower when her phone went off. She ignored it and continued to bathe. When she exited the shower to dry off, she saw the call she had missed and quickly activated her voice mail. It was him. His voice was week and frail. It had been one of those nightmares that bastard Fate had left him with. She never returned the call and made amazing time for a non-meta into the new apartment he had just recently rented in Palo Alto. It didn't matter how she always knew where he lived or why she kept tabs on him, it mattered for her to be there, like he had for her.

Locks were never an issue for someone like Artemis, and inside she found Wally curled up in a ball, drinking the Lotus Tea she had been so found of when her body and mind had been over taxed. He looked up at her with the dried tear tracks covering his cheeks and she held him tight, both falling asleep shortly after in each other's arms.

After that incident they knew they were bound together. They both knew the two could never be in a relationship again, their paths and career choices being too diverse, but they couldn't break the connection, and neither wanted to. It soon became common place for every few weeks a call to be made. A phone would ring, and despite the complications of their current lives, they would soon end up together.

Both had been in and out of relationships since then, but this trumped them all. It always would. Wally and Artemis knew what they were doing was wrong, and they both feared the day that one of them would say _'I Do"_ to a stranger. Neither one knew if those words would finally end their rendezvous, or just up the lies and deceit to the next level. Neither wanted to find out, and marriage was not on either of their minds, not again.

What had been a onetime accident slowly became a recurring theme. The sex was amazing, it always was, but it wasn't just about their physical needs, it was a chance to bare the hearts. No one understood them better the each other. They were soul mates and always would be, but for obvious reasons they kept it secret from everyone.

The two ex-lovers laid in the bed entwined, a glistening sheet of sweat draped over their naked bodies.

"You were a little rough on me back there." Wally spoke.

She smiled, her hands running up his navel to his chest.

"You aint seen nothing yet." the archer purred.

"I meant back at the cave."

Her sexy smile slowly morphed into a slight frown. "I know…I'm sorry, but I meant most of what I said."

"I know you did," and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I hit you." She remorsefully added

"I'm sure I had it coming from something I did years ago," he winked. "No worries babe, it helps with the illusion."

They both lay on their sides facing each other. Old habits die hard and their hands explored the other, searching out new scars which unfortunately Artemis always had an abundant amount of. Wally had learned long ago to no longer ask their origin, this was part of her makeup now, fearlessly throwing herself in danger whenever it arose. He had to accept it, but his gentle caressing of each new one let her know that he was aware and that he would always care.

Artemis too noticed any new blemish on her ex-husband's body, any slightly new imperfection or mark. She too knew better than to verbalize it, but she always carried the suspicion that Wally had not given up the hero life as much as he'd claimed. There had been a handful of unexplained phenomena resulting in miraculous rescues reported out of the Northern California area over the past few years. Their occasional rendezvous were too precious to complicate with questions and accusations. They had moved past that faze a long time, so discovering new scars on both their muscular bodies, like the one she found now, remained noticed but unspoken.

The speedster gently removed himself from her loving embrace and made his way towards the makeshift kitchen. Their rendezvous could happen literally anywhere, no distance was too far for them. Of course they avoided each other's homes at all costs, and from time their cities as well. It would have been amusing to anyone who was in the know to see on the hotel or motel reservation logs a Clark Kent and Lois Lane signed in, or Dick Grayson Barbara Gordon as guests, even once a Bart Allen and Jamie Reyes combination that would crack the two up. Using new names always challenged the other to who could be more absurd. It was usually a tie.

Neither one of them had piles of cash hiding in a bank account somewhere, so it just made sense if they were in Star City, to just break in and occupy one of Roy's notorious safe houses. They didn't need danger to excite them more than they usually were, but the idea of defiling one of Roy's weapons depots brought a smile to both their faces.

"Let's see what Roy has to eat? I going to need some fuel if there's going to be a round three."

"Then you better eat up Mr. West," she batted her eyes suggestively.

Wally smiled looking back at the beautiful blond, all her curves readily on display. "Do you want anything?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You"

This caused the heat to rise to the red heads face, clearly pleased, but did not dissuade his search for something to soothe his appetite.

He stuck his head in the fridge and began sorting through whatever Arrow had left behind. He got an immature satisfaction at the idea of Roy coming in an frustratingly trying to solve the mystery of his missing meals, but such was the competitive relationship between men still as close as brothers.

While his head was still encased in the fridge snooping he announced, "You know you're kidding yourself if you think Montoya doesn't know about this."

Artemis grabbed the sheets and pulled them over hear naked torso and stared irritably at the ceiling.

She groaned. "I know. I…..god I don't know what to do," she exclaimed, quietly exasperated.

"Don't do anything," he replied. "Whatever it is you two have, it works, she accepts you warts and all, but just don't think for a second she's stupid."

I" don't," she snapped defensively and then calmed herself. "It's just complicated…you're complicated."

Wally sat down and spread out his newly discovered feast on the bar.

"I know," he replied. "One day this is bound to end Artemis, I'm….just grateful for the time we have."

She knew he was right. It wasn't fair to Montoya, and the right thing would be for her to end it with Question, but it wasn't that simple. It never was. She cared deeply for the masked woman, but Artemis held on to the lie that they carried no commitment, no promise of exclusivity. She never wanted to be put in a position to choose, because deep down she knew the answer.

"I am too Wally," she replied, perfectly comfortable with him using her name. He was one of the few that had unconditional permission to use it.

"Let's not ruin this with too much talk; I know how much you love it when I overanalyze things."

She grinned, evilly raising her eyebrows in acknowledgment. Artemis was a creature of action, sometimes too much talking just got in the way.

Wally stood back up and walked his bare form back to the fridge looking for something to drink.

She was so mesmerized by his body that she had barely noticed his phone ringing. For someone out of the game, he was still remarkably fit. He still carried the runner's body, but now with a nice sun drenched edge to it and muscle she never knew how he kept with the college lifestyle.

Upon graduating he had his choice

of companies lining up for him, but Wayne Industries and all its subsidiaries had been his first choice all along. It allowed him to still stay in touch with Dick, and though he no longer wore the mask, he felt he still owed Bruce Wayne much. When he and Artemis divorced, the corporate structure lost its appeal and he retreated back to a time and place that meant the most to him. College.

The phone rung again and she picked up and read the I.D. "Babe's its Bart."

"Don't answer it, I'll call him back later."

She agreed completely, this was their time and it did not happen that often, plus she was in no mood to share.

The text alert went off next, and then again, and then again.

Wally walked over and sat down on the bed as Artemis handed him his phone, all the while trailing her fingers up her lover's arms and down his chest, causing his breathing to hitch slightly

Wally tried to power through the erotic teasing until he read the first message. The texts had a desperation about them that quickly concerned the speedster.

_Call me now please_ one read.

_911-911_ the next.

Concerned, he quickly dialed the number. Artemis removed her seducing hand and changed it into a loving touch on his back while he waited for the call to connect.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

Several seconds went by until Wally blurted out. "Bart calm and speak slowly, I can't understand you."

Then his eyes went wide and his face went pale.

"I'll be right there, don't.…touch…anything!"

In a blur he was fully dressed and standing over his ex-wife, bending down and kissing her.

"I got to go."

"Wally was is it?"

"I'll call you later."

"Wally?" she protested, but all she spoke to was a blurry after image.

Whatever it was had scared him, and in turn concerned her. There was no way she was letting him face whatever this was alone.

She stood up and found her jeans and underwear on the floor, her shirt still lost in the mad scramble that began their dance, she quickly found it and finished dressing. In her backpack rest her League communicator and she pressed the center key and activated it, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible while waiting for an answer. She did not have her duty schedule on her and was slightly surprised when Oliver Queen appeared on the small wrist screen.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing up so late?"

Green Arrow had been assigned monitor duty that week, and all calls and incidents were filtered directly through him. She had to be careful not to raise suspicions.

"Hey Ollie, Can't sleep. I was looking for Bart, but his phone must be off. Can you trace his communicator and see where he is?"

"Do you want me to contact him?"

"No!" She replied, perhaps a little too urgently, "No I'm just curios where he is. He and have a side case were working on, nothing League related, just personal. I just want to know where he is so I can find him in the morning."

"No problem, hang on." In the screen she could see Ollie typing something in.

A few seconds later he announced. "Got him. Central City, no surprises there." Green Arrow paused for moment. "Hmmm ok that's weird …." and then he stopped himself. "I've found him." he said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Bart Allen was for the most part an open book. His mouth ran faster than his mind could keep up, but he was a joyful sensitive kid who held nothing back, but he did have a private side. The death of his grandfather still haunted him, it probably always would. On more than once occasion, in a quiet side remark, he would mention that being at the Flash Museum always made him happy, gave him a sort of connection to Barry that he never felt anywhere else.

It was tough being the youngest Leaguer, while most his peers and old teammates had joined younger splinter groups like the Outlaws, but the League would always need a Flash, and the uniform carried a heavy responsibility. It was no surprise to find out he spent a lot of his free time there, in and out of normal business hours.

"Poor kid, he's hanging out at the Flash Museum again, kind of late for him to be there, but you whippersnappers keep some strange hours."

"You should talk," Artemis grinned

"Trust me honey, if I weren't here I'd be passed out in a naked pretzel with Dinah.

"TMI," she laughed and kept her false bravado up as long as she needed to.

"Thanks Ollie, I'll catch up with him in the morning. Don't fall asleep old man, the world is depending on you," she joked.

"Yeah right. Come by and see us soon. It's about time for some of Dinah's homemade pot roast, you know how bad that can be, I'm not about to eat it alone."

"You got it Ollie. Take care. Tell Canary hi. Huntress out."

Wally had a 10 minute head start which meant he could be half way across the country by now at his top speed. It would take her another 15-20 minutes just to gather her gear and find the nearest Zeta. She was confident whatever had happened, he didn't want her involved, but that was too bad. They were connected and probably always would be. She'd be there for him if he liked it or not.

The exterior lights shone brightly against the museum, bathed in a mix of white and crimson. Gotham and Metropolis were hot beds for superheroes and vigilantes, but not the mid-west, not Central or Keystone. When a fleet footed hero began protecting the city almost two decades ago, its resident couldn't have been prouder. When one of their own saved countless lives and became a founding member of the Justice League, the city and its mayor knew it was time to stop condemning the vigilante and instead celebrate him. The Flash Museum became that gesture.

People from all over the world would make the pilgrimage to this building. The museum was packed full of souvenirs, memorabilia, galleries, and a collection of pictures, statues, and items specially collected by the Flash for its guests to see. A visit to this place had become a phenomena and carried a large cult following. It had been a special place for Bart, until that night.

Wally sped pass the Missouri state line and soon off in the distance could see the lights of the twin cities of Keystone and Central. For a nanosecond he realized how long it had been since he had seen his parents, but those thoughts would have to wait.

As he approached the city limits he saw it off in the distance, sitting elegantly next to the Symphony Center and Performing Arts Venue in midtown. He didn't want to do it, but time was of the essence and he closed his eyes and centered himself. He began vibrating his body, hoping to reach the exact frequency he needed for his molecules to pass swiftly thorough the solid museum wall. He had not done it in months, but Bart needed him quickly, and that the only way Flashes' moved.

The tingling sensation and slight disorientation quickly passed as Wally successfully made it inside, when he suddenly came face to face with someone nightmare. Blood was literally everywhere. Fifteen feet from him, a semi hysterical Bart Allen was on his knees pointless wiping the ever increasing blood from the floor, not really knowing what he was doing or why.

"My god Bart!"

"Wally!" he blurted out and sped over to his cousin and nervously embraced him

"I swear to god I didn't do it. I just came in you know to …hang out like I always do, and then…."his arms opened wide engulfing the entire exhibit hall… "this. I swear I didn't do it."

Bart was borderline manic, and Wally was sure he was going to hyperventilate soon. The elder speedster guided his cousin to a nearby bench and sat him down. He disappeared briefly and came back with an oxygen mask the museum kept on the walls next to the defibulators in case of emergency.

"I believe you Bart. Take a deep breath and slow down. Stay here I'll be right back."

Wally followed the trail of blood that ran from the exhibition hall into the gallery of Rouges and stopped dead in his tracks. On the wall, spelled in blood read one single word. _Justice_.

The Rouges mannequins were splashed with blood as well and at their feet is where Wally found him. Zoom.

His body had been sliced in half, his legs removed from his torso. Wally had never seen so much blood. The legs sprawled out on the floor while his arms, head, and torso laid on the stage where the Rogues stood. Around his neck rested a complex looking inhibitor collar while his dead eyes stared upwards. Wally felt like vomiting.

Wally stared down at the golden figure of Zoom drenched in his own blood, and ignored the queasiness in his stomach. Despite his better judgment, he pulled down the lifeless man's cowl and stared into his dead grey eyes. Zoom's face was frozen in a peaceful expression, the complete opposite of the trauma his body had endured. Wally could never condone murder, but for this man and what he had done, he held not a molecule of sympathy or regret in his body.

Before him stood the man who had taken the most important person in his life away from him, taken the hero that inspired him to create a reckless and potentially deadly experiment to be like him, the man he loved like a father. He knew Barry would not have approved, but he couldn't help the feeling that coursed through his body. Satisfaction. He only wished Thorne had remained alive long enough to see his and Bart's face as he took his last breath

It was 3:00 in the morning and the museum was set to open in a few hours. There was no way Wally would let Zoom defile Barry or his legacy again. The man was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Wally had no doubt who the blame would be pointed at and he wasn't about to let that happen, crime scene be damned.

The lock to the emergency fire exit was bypassed and a security block was put on it as the figure made his way inside quickly. There were not many shadows inside the well light museum, but Batman found and used what it had.

When he stealthy rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, no longer concerned about his camouflage.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Oh Man," Bart exasperatedly spoke

"It's not what it looks like," Wally gravely announced.

"Damnit," Batman cursed and quickly made his way over to them.

Most of the blood had been cleaned up and the aroma of massive amounts of bleach permeated the air.

The Rouges mannequins had been wiped clean and what splatters could not be removed were taken, to be blamed on vandals later.

Wally had already reviewed and removed the surveillance video that showed nothing to begin with. He had the stacked the discs neatly off to the side along with two large thick garbage bags.

"You moved the body," Batman angrily accused

"Yeah Dick we did," Wally snapped. "What in the hell did you think we were going to do?"

Wally was not surprised with Batman's arrival, but he knew he'd be pissed when he figured out how the Dark Knight had found out.

"You've compromised the DNA and any clues I might have discovered. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wasn't going to let this piece of shit defile Barry, Bart, or this museum. We both know what you probably would have found. Nothing but one our DNA samples."

"You don't know that!"

"Bullshit," Wally spit, "and before you give us anymore crap, I know what you did with Bane's corpse so don't' you dare throw out any self-riotous bullshit my way. Now either help me get the body out of here, or get out of the way.

"Cave, Now!" Batman growled. "Bring everything with you. Maybe I can still salvage something despite the colossal fuck up you two just pulled."

Bart remained silent, by now used to the venom of Batman, but Wally didn't have to, best friend be damned.

"I'm taking Bart to Jays. He's going to shower and get some sleep and then we will be there. I'm not one of your god damn pawns you can order around Dick. I'm not in the mighty Justice League. I'll stay with him the whole time, and if you think we did this, I 'm fine with it. Right now being one of your suspects' doesn't' mean shit to me. Come on Bart were leaving. Batman's got this," and in a blur they were gone.

Huntress carefully leaned over the massive skylight that covered the museum. She had watched the interaction between the two friend s and was worried. It looked bad. Wally had been with her the whole time, but not Bart. It made no sense why Bart would have called if he had done it. None of it made any sense. She would wait until Batman contacted her, and begin the feigning ignorance act. For now she needed to get back to her apartment and see if Question was waiting for her. This was going to be a complicated day.

The cave was quiet as the team stood silent, unintentionally surrounding the two speedsters. Question had once again invited herself, but that wasn't any concern to Batman's at the moment.

"This looks bad. You realize that don't you."

"I don't care how it looks. He didn't do it," Wally replied, his eyes glancing at the accusing circle around him and Bart.

He glanced over at Artemis quickly. She was unreadable as always, but for just a second their eyes locked and that spoke volumes and eased his mind momentarily.

"How did you know where he was or what had happened?"

Dick remained silent as all eyes cast back on him.

Wally continued "Jay said he went to bed around 1:00 a.m and Bart was still awake playing video games in the den. The time of death had to be hours before that, the blood was already congealing; you don't have to be a detective to figure that out. So how did you know where he was?"

"The GPS in his League communicator."

"You're lying Dick. You're not nearly as good at it as your boss. You hacked his phone. You've been watching him, all of us I'd bet."

"The bigger question is where were you last night? Batman replied turning the conversation back to the speedster.

Wally knew it was coming, as all eyes returned to his direction. He had rehearsed several answers, but none sound genuine, and he was horrible liar.

"I was out. Period. I don't have to justify myself to you or any of you. I know how it looks but I didn't do it."

Wally's eyes began to furrow as a new thought crossed his mind. A simple solution that for some reason Batman had avoided.

"You know I'm starting to think that maybe you're the one who doesn't want Megan here. I'd be first in line for her Vulcan mind meld," he glanced over at the rest of them, "I bet they all would to, everyone but you. Why is that?"

"She doesn't want to be involved," Batman emotionlessly answered.

"Let me talk to her." Wally urgently suggested

"No."

"Why not?" Wally sarcastically asked, noticing the doubt that began to creep onto his ex-teammates faces.

"Because," Dick answered gritting his teeth, "She doesn't want to get involved, Did you not understand that the first time. So instead of dodging the question, where were you last night?"

The two men began getting closer, and all sign pointed to things escalating quickly. That's when Artemis moved between them.

"He was with me. End of story."

"Where?" Batman demanded

Now it was Artemis turn to get angry. Her word should have been enough, but not after tonight. Wally had somehow become a prime suspect and their secret was not worth that.

"Star City," she growled, "but you already knew that didn't you. If you hacked Bart's phone, you did West's too."

Batman eased off. "I needed to know if he'd be honest with me."

"Fuck you Dick. What in hell happened to you?" Wally disgustedly yelled and walked off.

They crowd slowly dissipated in different directions, everyone except for the Question.

Her smooth masked covered her face, but Artemis knew what she felt inside. The two stood their examining the other, trying to catch a read, but neither one exhibited one. Question turned and walked away. Everyone else may not have caught the meaning behind Wally and she being together that night, but Montoya did.

The clown stood in the darkened doorway awaiting the car. Harley had left 20 minutes ago, but the process of inspecting the vehicle for explosives and tracers took time. Added to that would be the expected multiples trips around the blocks to ensure no tails were following them. He would have to remain patient, a trait he was not particularly suited for.

Joker would not hesitate to leave his longtime companion in the lurch in a second, all the while with a smile on his face. Three more minutes and he would do just that, and Harley could spend the next few days tracking him down and begging his forgiveness.

He however appreciated her caution, things were getting a little hairy lately and one couldn't be too careful.

The boards of the floored creaked just slightly as the joker rocked back and forth on his heels. He checked his watch again and decided that Harley was on her own.

A figure behind him cleared their voice quietly, and when Joker quickly turned, savage volts of electricity raged through his body.

"Smile Mr. J," the voice spoke.

The clown's body fell flat on the ground, seizing violently. Electricity continued shooting through him until his heart was about to stop.

Finally it ceased. He wouldn't get off so easily. Not after all he had done. There was a special place in hell reserved for this man, and the stranger would make sure Joker had the correct directions to get there. The clown had not originally been on the list, but the world would be a better place without him, and that had been the stranger's goal all along.


	11. The Devil's in the Details

The Devil's in the Details

The clown's roaring laughter had subsided into a weakened giggle. He was bound into a walnut colored rocking chair, barely moving forward to back. He was weak and his breaths were becoming short, but he still never lost his smile.

"I thought Zoom bled a lot, how much more do you have in that scrawny body of yours?" the stranger asked.

Joker's arms were strapped down with multiple zip ties, and his right wrist was forced over, palm side first, the same wrist that had a deep four inch gash across it, leaking the precisions liquid across rotten wood floor.

"You do know where you are right?"

The clown continued his low giggle, but the brief pause indicated he was aware.

"I think you killed him…" the stranger stood up and looked around for a moment, "I think it was right over there," and they pointed to the corner of the room where a metal barrel fire burned slowly, barely illuminating the room.

"Sounds about right," the clown agreed weakly. "Did the old man put you up to it for what I did to his little Robin?"

"Batman? No. Not his style. Even killing his partner wouldn't make him go there, but I will."

"Pity," the Joker replied, the room clearly spinning around him. He looked disorientated, confused, but not scared. Not fearful in the least.

"Do you think he'll be proud of you?" Joker asked the figure?

"Probably not, but you know what the worst part is? The part that probably terrifies you the most? In a few months, maybe a year, everyone will have completely forgotten about you, a distant memory at the most."

That caused the clown to stop chuckling. The figure knew right where to strike the narcissistic clown.

"So when do the beatings start?" Joker asked, quickly bringing the focus back on himself. "When do you pummel me until I spill my latest scheme?" he grinned.

"They're not. I don't want to know anything. Instead of going out in a blaze of glory, you're going burn out like a tiny little ember, a spark that just floats to the ground and disappears."

Surprisingly that caused the clown to smile and one again began his slight rocking back and forth.

Joker had lost his vision by this point, his end was near. "Will you tell him something for me? Send one final message to my dear old friend?" he asked the figure in black.

The killer knelt down eye level with the Joker, a sympathetic look crossing the assassins face.

"No," the stranger said calmly.

"Why?" the Joker asked, clearly angry but to weak to fight back.

"Because you want it. There is no epitaph for you. No last words. No grave marker. You just get to fade into nothingness. Straight to hell, do not pass go, do not collect $200.00," the figure smiled and stood back up to full height.

"I'll see you there," the Joker smirked.

"Who knows? The afterlife can be such a tricky place sometimes, trust me. So long clown. Harley should be along in a few days. It won't take me long to find her."

"Don't touch h….," he weakly demanded but unable to finish his sentence. The stranger had no interest in hurting Harley Quinn, but enjoyed the Joker's reaction to their comment, it was the only time the smile had left his ruby lips and they would remain frozen that way as the clown's heart finally stopped.

D.C. had been a dead end, but both men knew it would be. It would take an extremely arrogant or insane crime ring to operate in the shadows of the Hall of Justice. Superboy had been edgy as soon as they arrived, and it didn't help matters that Conner was so close to the place of his birth at Cadmus. The memory of the facility did not bring back many happy implanted memories. He could almost still hear the echoes of the G-Gnomes voices in his mind.

Kaldur had been uncomfortable as well adopting the role of hero and inquisitor in the city where he currently worked. He was proud of the title of Atlantean Ambassador and what it represented. This was about paying a debt to an old friend, but Kaldur did not plan on it lasting much longer. His city and his people would always come first.

Boston had been another matter entirely. Maxwell Lord had been their strongest lead to follow, and the billionaire could not have been more forthcoming. He practically tripped all over himself letting the two men in, assuming they were still covert operatives for the Justice League sent to protect him.

Lord had a small army guarding him 24/7, but knowing that the League was concerned for his safety both relived and concerned him.

For his part, Lord had hired some less than reputable men to investigate the murders as well. Though not actively involved in criminal activity anymore, his past transgressions made him sure he was a potential target after seeming the list of deceased victims.

"Gentlemen I sincerely appreciate you concern, and before someone like Luthor outbids me, I'd like to hire you for your services. Ambassador I know you have a better gig right now, but Superboy I could make it worth your while."

Conner growled. "This is not a job interview. If you have some information I'd tell us right now."

"Or what you going to do? Rough me up?" Lord smirked. "Play good hero bad hero with me? Come on."

"No," Kaldur calmly replied. "We'll just leave you in peace, for as long as that lasts."

Of all the cutting remarks that could have been made, Aqualad's cold honest truth was the most chilling and convincing.

"Gentlemen let me get you something to drink." He snapped and his army and personal bodyguard stepped to the outer office as his assistant ran in to take the order of the two reluctant heroes.

"This is what I know," Lord began.

The call from Roy was slightly frantic. Not so much in the message itself, but the tone. It was one he had heard several times before. Wally was tired, the past few days' events finally wearing on him, and he was so behind in his school work, but the speedster couldn't ignore the call from his friend.

Wally hated using the Zeta tubes, they should have been reserved for official members only, or just for league business. He was a runner, pure and simple. He never resented his gifts, just whoever said you had to wear a uniform to use them. Nothing cleared his mind like the peacefulness of a beautiful blue sky and an open road, but today he needed to get there at a speed he didn't possess.

When he stepped out of the Zeta and into the secret armory of Queen Enterprises, he was surprised to see the archer sitting so calmly, the exact opposite of the voice that had contacted him earlier.

"What took you so long?" Roy painfully smiled.

Wally rolled his eyes, "What's up?"

Roy had considered a few moments of small talk, some friendly banter between friends, but there wasn't time. "I'm struggling. I usually call my sponsor at a time like this, but with all the shit going down I needed someone I could really talk to and not have to filter with."

"Did you…?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"No. I didn't use anything, but I sure as hell want to," he sat holding his twelve month sobriety chip, flipping it through his fingers." Let's get out of here. Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding?" the speedster cheerfully responded.

Later that afternoon they walked the boardwalk near the Colombian Basin Yacht Club Ollie belonged to, carrying a handful of hot dogs for the starving speedster.

"Not that you need a reason, but what brought this on?" Wally asked.

Roy remained silent, and for the briefest of moments, slight doubt began to creep into the speedster mind. Was this a cry for help or a plea for forgiveness?

"I need to keep my mind busy, be with someone who knows my old ways. Ollie is at a board meeting till around 8 tonight, and then I'll go hang with him till morning. I get these….cravings from time to time, I can usually fight through them pretty well, but with all the stress and shit going on around me, this one is ….really hard to ignore."

The seagulls flew overhead while kids ran up and down the wooden boardwalk. The sky couldn't be bluer if Michelangelo himself had painted it.

"I heard about Zoom." The archer sated out of nowhere.

'Yeah," Wally irritably confirmed. "Looks bad doesn't it?"

"For you or Bart?"

"Either. Both I guess." Wally answered.

"For the record I don't think you did it either."

"Either?"

"Dick doesn't think you two did it, but that never leaves here ok?"

Wally inwardly let out a small sigh of relief. "Does he have any suspects?"

"Of course he does, but he's not telling my anything."

Roy made his way to the rail and the both stared out into the open seas. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," the speedster replied.

"So you were with Artemis that night huh?"

"Yeah" Wally grumbled. "What's your question?"

"Were you in my safe house?"

Wally fought the urge to smile and ignored the question, knowing his silence would bother his friend more.

"I've got one for you. What's the deal with Kaldur?"

"What do you mean?" Roy questioned.

"He's not said a word to me, not to Artemis either as far as I can tell."

Roy sighed. "He and I spoke briefly, made some plans, but he never showed. He never called or cancelled. Just left me hanging."

"I hear he's been doing that a lot." Wally confirmed.

"Wally I know I disappointed him back in the day, but I really hoped that maybe we could use all this shit going on around us as a chance to hook back up, fresh start sort of thing. I know it looks seedy for an Atlantean Ambassador to be hanging out with a drug addict, but he seemed pretty genuine at the cave, but …I don't know….he's changed I guess."

"We all have Roy."

"Not like him."

Wally didn't answer, but he knew exactly what Roy meant.

Kaldur knew he shouldn't be there, he knew that perfectly. He had done enough damage, but yet he still could not stop staring at the scarred landscape. He may not have pressed the trigger, but he was still responsible. He was responsible for so many things.

Kaldur's body effortlessly stayed afloat as he scanned the shore, imagining the mountain before Tigress destroyed it on his orders. That had been the point of no return for him. He should be back in Washington, but this place still had such a pull on him. He wiped a tear from his eyes as it fell helplessly into the frothy ocean. He wished so much he could be that wide eyed teenager again, the one that stood in awe and pride the first day they moved into Mt. Justice. So excited about his future and being with his friends, and now all he was left with was the person he saw in the mirror every day, and it disgusted him.

Artemis hesitantly placed her key in the lock and turned it slightly. Knocks were never needed before, but things had recently changed.

As she walked in, off in the distance she could hear the shower running. In the past the sound of the rushing water would have been an invitation to her, but not now.

She looked around in Question's apartment. It was meticulous as always, but what had once been a welcoming place now felt so cold to her.

"I'll be out in minute," she heard the voice yell from the bathroom, Artemis was not surprised in the least that Question knew she was there or that she had been expecting her.

Montoya came out of the bathroom in a long white bathrobe, looking so delicately feminine in contrast to her hero persona.

"Hi," Artemis spoke hesitantly.

"Hi," Question responded

"I've….I've come for my stuff,"

"Why?" Question asked.

"You know why."

Montoya gently reached forward and lifted Artemis's chin, so she could see the eyes the archer refused to show.

"Huntress we're still friends aren't we? It doesn't have to be like this."

"It's not fair to you."

"Let me be the judge of that. I've known your heart's not been in it for quite a while, but we still make a good team, there's no reason we can't remain friends. We never talked exclusivity. You see who you want, I do to. That's the way it's played."

"Are you?" Artemis asked, perhaps a little more jealously than she should.

"I've had my eyes on a few, but I haven't made a move yet if that's what you're asking."

"I guess it is," the archer responded.

"You need to relax Huntress. Sure I'm a little stung by it, but I'm not mad and I have no intentions of throwing a friendship away because of it." Montoya couldn't deny the smile as she continued, "But I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't going to miss our extra-curriculars. You were quite good in bed," she grinned.

"Good?" Artemis slyly smiled. "I was better than good."

Question came over and kissed Artemis cheek. "Yes you were."

She released the archer and then awkwardly put distance between them.

"So what's your next move with him? and be honest, you don't have to play the bitter ex-wife with me anymore."

"I don't know and that's the honest answer. There's not much of anything I can do. I still love him, I always will, but we'll never be able to be in a relationship again. Our lives are just too different, but what we have now is just going to have to be enough I guess."

"I appreciate your honesty," Montoya replied

"You deserve it," Artemis answered. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm fine, it's going to take a lot more that a break up to make me flinch. Id offer to go patrolling with you, but I just cleaned up. I can offer you some coffee or tea if you like?"

"No I'm good. I need to go but thanks. Can I use your bathroom just for minute?"

"Of course you can," Huntress.

"Artemis," the archer whispered correcting her, and Montoya smiled in agreement. The least they could do was break that one barrier.

Artemis looked over at the heroine sprawled out on her couch, she looked as sexy as always, but Artemis fought down those feelings, they were a barely a spark in her heart as opposed to the one she kept burning for the speedster. She knew it was ridiculous, and on more than one occasion tried to deny it, but she knew Wally felt the same for her. This was never the way she imagined her life turning out the moment after she kissed him on the Watchtower.

Artemis entered the bathroom, washed her hands and face. It would have been so convenient to stay, just curl up on the coach even if it was without her, and spend the evening just talking, but she knew where that might lead and she didn't have the right or the desire anymore.

She dried her hands and noticed the fragrant smell from the tub. She opened the shower curtain to breathe in the aroma of Montoya's many shampoos. Before she pulled the curtain back closed, she noticed the faint red ring around the drain, just barely perceptible. Blood. Things may have gotten a bit rough tonight for Question while patrolling, and Artemis felt guilty that she had not been there, but Montoya never mentioned it and that's where it would rest.

The sign on the on the Flower Shop stated the store would be closed for the next two weeks for renovations, but Conner knew better. The apartment above it remained dark too, and Superboy was sure his wife would be out at the large family home in Newport. It was a 30 minute ride by bike, even shorter by boat, but Conner knew he had no right. He had broken his wife's heart and put his father in law in a very awkward position. He had no idea how quickly things could change for the the worse as soon as he said yes to Artemis.

Dick had offered him a room at the manor, but he and Kaldur were set to begin the second round of investigations in Boston tomorrow, so it made sense for him to stay there and get a hotel for the night, and yet here he stood, 30 yards from his home and the calling of his own bed that was just too hard to pass up, he just wished Wendy was there to join him. He needed her calming touch now more than ever.

Conner entered the small studio apartment and removed his boots, upon entering his home fatigue set in more quickly than he expected. He didn't realize how tired he truly was. He plopped down on his bed and found his favorite pillow and closed his yes, but the fatigue just got worse, soon followed by nausea and the sweats. It was not in his Kryptonian DNA to get sick, but his human half was more than susceptible.

However this was a different feeling all together, it felt sickly familiar. It took a huge amount of energy but Conner pulled his body from the bed and made himself enter the bathroom and splash cold water on his face

With all the lights on in the bed and bathroom, that's when he caught sight of the small pinkish object lying under his box spring. He approached it and the nauseating feeling returned, and got even stronger as he knelt down. He reached an arm on the mattress and easily lifted it, but his arm was shaking, his strength leaving him. When he knelt down to inspect the object, he dropped the bed quickly, and with a speed that would even impress Wally he was out of the apartment.

Once safely away from the fragment he found his phone and made the urgent calls.

Surprisingly Kaldur arrived first, Conner never questioned how, it wasn't important at the moment, Soon Wally and Roy joined them, the trip form the Zeta Tube in Boston taking only a few minutes with the disgusted archer being carried bridal style.

"Where is everyone?" Wally asked

"I only called you three." Conner responded.

"Why my friend?" Kaldur asked

"Because I 'm starting to have a real problem trusting Leaguers and I don't want them involved in this. It was in my home. Someone entered my home!" He growled, his volume alerting bystanders and shop owners alike.

Roy grabbed the resistant Man of Steel and moved him into the alleyway.

"She could have been there. Wendy could have been there."

"Calm down Conner. What did they take?" Roy interjected.

"They didn't take anything, they left something."

The four of them went back into the condo and immediately the three meta-humans began to feel lightheaded, the effect on Roy being negligible.

"There," Conner pointed and the three stood grateful as the archer went over and retrieved the object. It slithered slightly in his hand, still barely alive. He took out the scanner from his backpack and ran a quick observation scan.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Parasite," Roy replied.

Hours later the chunk of tissue from the man known as Rudy Jones, was placed in a secure box and left in an isolated spot near the harbor. There was no telling if the villain had been murdered or severely injured when the chuck of his body was left at Conner's, but it still carried the ability to siphon energy form meta-humans.

"This is a whole new ballgame guys, "Wally announced. "This isn't about criminals anymore, this is about us."

"Who knew of your arrival here tonight Conner?" Kaldur asked.

"No one. After we left Boston, I was going to stay at the Marriot like I told you, but last second I hopped the train, hoping I would run into….her"

Everyone knew of who he spoke.

Wally face began to tighten as he tried to turn away before any one noticed to no avail.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"It's nothing."

"Damnit Wally it's not noting. It's my life we're talking about. My family. If you know something…spill. Someone came to my home, Wendy could have been here."

Kaldur looked at the speedster regrettably, and put into words what Wally couldn't say out loud.

"Batman traced Wally and Bart phone when the Zoom incident occurred, perhaps he did yours as well."

"Guys this is Dick we are talking about here ok,' Wally pleaded, "Besides there is no way he could get here from Gotham before Conner could from Boston. He'd need my speed."

"Or Bart's," Conner growled.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Wally snapped back.

Roy took control. "What if the League still has a Zeta Tube here, one off the books? He could use it and be gone before Conner every got off the train."

"I don't like were this is going," Wally stated

"I as well," Kaldur agreed.

"You two have got to stop being so naïve. I've known Dick as long as you have, but you have to admit it's kind of convenient for whoever is doing this to have all our DNA on file. It seems like a very Batmanish thing to do am I right?, and KF you'd be the first to admit that he's not acting at all like the guy we remember."

Wally began to get nauseous as the puzzle pieces Roy had been tossing out began to fall into place.

"All of this would be practically impossible for one person to pull off," Wally spoke, staring at the ground in disbelief.

"But not for two… or three," Kaldur finished, his eyes locked onto Roy's. The archer nodded and Aqualad acknowledged.

Conner finally caught up with the train of thought blowing past him.

"Dick's knowledge and resources, Bart's speed, Artemis' stealth and training. You combine all of these together and you'd have one perfect killer. And don't forget…they were the ones how came to us…"

Wally's head was swimming and his heart aching. He couldn't accept what was being presented.

"This is bullshit and you know it, there is not one shred of real evidence that remotely points to this…," he paused, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, reviewing the accusations as if they were written on a mental chalkboard, "but for the sake of argument let's just say, just for a second, that any of this is plausible. Why do it? Why bring us in to investigate murders you are committing? It makes no sense, unless you're trying to get caught."

The four men sat in silence. The speedster making an excellent point.

Kaldur finally spoke up. "To show the public there is a need for a Justice League. Faith has been lost in them after the invasion, regardless of the outcome. Even with each other within the League itself."

Roy was next. "Convince the League that there are still things that warrant them staying together. Some threats that they can't fight separately or in splinter groups."

Conner began to see the direction the conversation was taking. "So what are they going to do, pin it on some group like the Light? Some new criminal organization that is really no threat, or make up one all together? Cause enough fear that the public demands them to protect them like the old days? All of this is just some kind of glorified way to justify or ensure their existence?"

"It might just be that simple," Kaldur announced.

"You can't believe for a second the entire League would be in on something like this?" the speedster argued.

"No just a few," Kaldur affirmed.

Green Arrow was the one most likely to believe in conspiracy theories, but not Roy or Kaldur. They were realists, not prone to over reacting or reaching. They were the epitome of calm and collected under fire.

During the reach invasion Kaldur showed his acuity on more than one occasion, staying one move ahead of the Light and the Reach, and Roy had shown his detective skills several times finding leads and trails while going solo.

Conner could begin to see the picture they were painting, but when he looked over at Wally all he saw was a sad disbelief. Superboy hoped that they were wrong, but this had become the strongest lead they four had inadvertently found, and it had to be investigated. If someone was willing to put his or his wife's safety at risk, what else would they be willing to do?

Wally's face was pale, but he still participated in the theory nonetheless

"Why put the parasite in Connor's home? What purpose does that serve?"

"Misdirection maybe, Sending us looking in the wrong direction while making moves right under our nose." Kaldur supposed.

Roy despised being played, and in all honestly the persons he trusted the most stood in front of him. He couldn't afford to hold back any information anymore.

"Guys Dick's been using."

"Using? Using what?" Wally asked.

"He said it was something to help him sleep, but when he and I were patrolling he looked like shit. I mean really like shit, not like some part time weekend tweeker. I called him on it, and he finally came clean, but if Batman trained him, he could have been playing me. Showing me how fragile he was, the Dick Grayson I saw could barely keep his eyes open, there was no way he could have been doing this without help. If he really is using maybe it's to…. I don't know….somehow deal with the guilt. Hide from himself. That's sure as hell why I used. And who in the hell knows what Artemis and that psychopath Question have been doing. She's not the girl you remember Wally, you have to accept that."

No matter the trademark anger that Conner was famous for, there was always one member of the team that was considered the most combustible and he had had enough.

"This is crazy absolutely fucking crazy. There is no way in hell Bart is involved in something like this. Dick is the most honorable guy any of us knows, and Artemis…" he hesitated, "You don't work as hard as she did leaving the life of a shadow to turn around and become this. You all know how much she risked when she became Tigress, she risked everything for the team and the mission. Kaldur you need to back me up here.

Kaldur could see this argument was going nowhere. Roy's accusation had raised up some serious red flags, but for every point he made, Wally made an equally compelling defense. In a private corner of his mind, he began to question the speedster motives in this; he could have just as easy played the role that Bart would be needed for. It needed to be addressed.

"You were recently with Artemis correct? Given your history and your and very public animosity for each other I find that interesting…and concerning."

The speedster was speechless. There was no defense for what Kaldur was implying and the intensity and accusations had brought it to the next level. Lying and deception was not going to help matters at all.

Wally sighed. "We've see each other a few times on the side. It's…..complicated."

"Bootycall?" Roy smirked.

"No!" Wally snapped. "It's not like that." He turned and slammed his fist on the stone wall of the alleyway. "No one knows. Not Dick, Not Montoya, not even Bart. It has to stay this way. We just…..could never say goodbye. There is still a connection there….I don't know what else to say and honestly it's not any of your's damn business."

"You still love her friend?" Kaldur asked sympathetically.

"I never stopped Kal. I just couldn't play the game anymore. Watch her risk her life time and time again without thinking what it would do to us. Then one day I just realized that maybe it was Kid Flash that meant so much to her and not Wally West, and now you are trying to tell me she has been playing me all along?"

A tear crept from his emerald eyes and he wiped it away at blinding speed, but everyone noticed despite his efforts.

"I just….I just don't think she could do this, be a part of something like this, but I'm not with her that much, maybe twice a month at the most. But Bart's my family…"

Conner would never be accused of being overly emotional, but he understood Wally's pain and feeling of betrayal. He had felt the same way with Megan. Despite the years Wally was still the love-struck teenage her remembered so fondly, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. He chose his words carefully. "He did blame you after Barry's death right?"

"Yeah," Wally replied, "but I blamed him too. There just has to be someone else guys. We have to exhaust all options before we go down this road ok?"

The four men stood silent, looking away from one another, lost in thought when they heard the explosion.

They were grateful for the momentary reprieve, and rushed down the street to see the source.

A small crowd gathered around the four story apartment complex as fire quickly spread inside it.

"What happened?" Conner asked a bystander, recognizing the older man from his many visits to the flower shop.

"Some teenager backed into the gas main over by the side of the building, and once he realized it he pulled forward and dragged the pipe on the pavement and it most have sparked."

"Where is he?" Roy urgently asked.

"We got him out before the car caught fire. He's sitting over there with his girlfriend, they're fine, but no one's come out of the building. Where in the hell is the fire department?"

Happy Harbor was a relatively small community, and with only a volunteer fire department scrambling to get its members together, it would take time.

Conner moved away and gathered his friends off to the side. He pulled off his glasses and removed his sweatshirt, revealing the familiar black t-shirt underneath with the red crest on the front.

"Old time sake?" he smiled?

They nodded in agreement and Roy retrieved his quiver form his backpack, while Kaldur produced his water bearers. All eyes fell to Wally who twitched uncomfortably with an object on his finger, when suddenly he pushed a button on it and a yellow and crimson suit shot from the lightning insignia ring wore.

"Kind of weird for a _retired_ hero to carry something like that around," Roy grinned.

"Shut up," the speedster sheepishly replied and the four men sprang into action.

_Author's Note__: I wasn't looking forward to writing this chapter and honestly I'm not sure how happy I am with the outcome. Things are about to explode, and this chapter was necessary to set the stage. Just a little weary how it came across. If you didn't like it, bear with me till the next update._

_On a different note, finally some spitfire, with a promise for more Saturday. Still not very happy they waited this long to bring everyone back, but the voice actor for KF says it gets better, so I am hoping for a big payoff, but last weeks was pretty good too. _

_Reading your reviews and suspects has been a blast. I like your logic behind it. No clues allowed, but some of you have made some interesting points. Please continue. R & R and enjoy. See you in a week or so._


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note: I've been getting a couple PM's about this story, and I just wanted to clarify on what's up. After that bullshit ending of YJ, for my own sanity I had to do a Wally returns story. So Broken Promises is on hiatus until I finish _Lighting Strikes._ It will probably be mid-summer before I get back to it. I'm really sorry and I appreciate the messages, but _Lightning_ has gotten a lot bigger and longer than I first planned, that's a good thing I guess. Anyway sorry for the work stoppage, but I promise I will get back to it as soon as I'm done. Thanks again for reading and see you after a while.


End file.
